Shadows
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: When a new mysterious Metahuman appears in Central City her powers are very unusual. Even suppressing Team Flash's definition of weird. So they decide to call in an old friend to help them stop her. (Sequel to Flash Flood)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again...ever since so many people wanted a sequel here is one! ^^ A big thank you to sweetchick621 for helping come with this plot. :D So anyways in this story there is one OC (created by me and sweetchick621). The OC is the villain in the story. Anyways hope you guys like it! Oh and to everyone who reviewed on Flash Flood...thank you! All your reviews meant a lot to me! Before I bore you...here's the story! R &R! **

* * *

"Ha! I beat you!" Cisco whopped throwing his hands up in the air.

He and Barry Allen were playing a 'friendly' game of paddleball in order to test how much Barry's speed had improved. Unfortunately on this round Barry had lost.

"Oh that is so unfair..." Barry grumbled.

"Whose the champion paddleball player!?' Cisco smirked.

"You are..." Barry muttered rubbing his forehead.

Great...he was going to hear about this for weeks.

"Hey man...want to do one more round?" Cisco grinned, "Loser on this one has to get the pizza next time we order?"

Its about time he suggested that! Barry hated having to deliver pizza constantly. It was rather difficult to grab the pizza from the counter and leave behind the exact amount of change while moving at super speed.

"Oh you are on!" Barry smirked.

Cisco used the paddle to launch the ball right toward Barry. Barry hit it back but unfortunately used his super speed to do it. Cisco ducked and covered his head with a yelp as the ball came streaking toward his head with the force of an artillery round; it sounded like one to. The ball implanted itself in the wall behind him leaving a good size hole as the wall blew out. Dust floated everywhere. Cisco started wide eyed at the hole knowing what probably would have happened if it actually hit him.

"Cool it with the super speed would you?" Cisco frowned dropping his arms to his sides.

"Sorry..." Barry said sheepishly.

He glanced at the paddle in his hand and saw it had cracked almost in half. Then he glanced at the hole which was slightly smoking. The ping pong ball had disintegrated on impact leaving behind scent of something burning. Opps..

"Alright you two...I think that is enough," Catlin sighed looking up at them from the computer, "I'm pretty sure Dr. Wells is not going to be happy when he finds that hole."

Barry and Cisco already had gotten in trouble for using the drones with lasers during a training period a few days prior. They didn't need another slip up. At least Dr. Wells wasn't present this evening so they wouldn't get in trouble that _quickly_.

"You mean _if_ he finds it,' Cisco smirked.

He glanced at Barry who nodded and grinned. Catlin must have figured out the message because she started to say, "Don't even..."

Barry quickly patched up the wall with some superglue and with the chunks that had crumbled to the ground when the paddle ball hit it.

"Think about it..." Catlin finished uselessly seeing he was done before she finished her sentence.

Barry grinned and sat down in a nearby chair. The wall had been patched but if you were to look a little closer at it you could see the cracks in it. But it would prevent them from getting in trouble for a little while.

"What? The wall is patched!" he exclaimed when Catlin gave him her death glare.

"You two are impossible..." she muttered stacking some papers together.

At least Dr. Wells wouldn't find out about the hole for a while...unless Catlin told him.

"Hey out of curiosity I'm kind of wondering how Percy's doing," Cisco said setting his ping pong paddle down slowly.

Did he have to suddenly bring that up? Barry rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do...," Catlin snorted," You just want to meet his friend."

"Heck yeah I do! After what Percy told me about him I think he and I can make some pretty cool stuff," Cisco said smugly, "Maybe he could help me rebuild these laser drones."

He indicated a pile of metal in the corner that must have been part of a machine at one time before it got blown to bits.

"Which brings us to the subject of doomsday," Catlin said dryly.

Barry just shook his head and recalled what had happened nearly a month earlier. They had met a kid named Percy Jackson who could control water and claimed he wasn't a Metahuman. They had offered to find his girlfriend who had been kidnapped by one of the Rogues. After succeeding Percy told them the truth about how he had his powers. He was a demi-god; half god half mortal. And if that couldn't be weird enough he said that his father was one of the Greek gods...more specifically Poseidon. Since then they hadn't heard or seen the kid. And there was no mysterious occurrences of things out of the ordinary. In other words no new Metahumans with weird powers that were past even Barry's standards.

One downside to the kid's explanation of the Greek myths being real was having Cisco talk nonstop about for days. Upside was that Percy finally told the truth.

"Hey!" Cisco pouted in response to Catlin's comment.

"Hey what? You know it is true! Dr. Wells specifically told you not to build any more laser drones!" Catlin grumbled, "Not after you nearly burned Barry's arm off with the last one!"

"It didn't almost burn my arm off...I totally avoided it," Barry muttered.

He didn't mention that it actually had burned him but only slightly.

"See!" Cisco said pointing at him, "He wasn't harmed."

"Um yeah...then why did I have to bandage his arm up _after_ the training exercise?" Catlin scowled.

Barry just rolled his eyes at them and leaned backwards in his chair savoring the temporary peace and quiet for a moment. He jumped suddenly when the crime monitor started beeping. That noise was so annoying...especially when it was right next to his head or more specifically his ears.

"Robbery at Central City bank," Cisco said looking at it.

This late at night? It had barley turned nine o' clock!

"So much for a relaxing evening," Barry muttered getting to his feet, " I was looking forward to the ability to get home early and sleep."

He quickly put his super suit on and zipped out of the room. Papers were sent cascading every where making Cisco scramble to pick them up.

"Barry...be careful. For all we know the robber could be another Metahuman," Catlin cautioned over the headset as Barry ran down the street.

Good point...but there hadn't been any new ones for a while. But it was still a good idea to be cautious.

"Got it..." Barry muttered swerving to avoid a car.

He soon appeared at the bank and tried the doors. They were locked. How did the thief get inside? Barry quickly ran around the building scanning the windows. All were locked and none of them were broken. The police were not on scene yet...fortunately or unfortunately.

"Hey guys? You sure the call wasn't a prank?' he asked," The bank is completely locked up."

"Um...dude... _someone_ inside the bank triggered the silent alarm," Cisco said, "So it isn't a prank."

"How the heck do I get in?" Barry asked.

"Vibrate the doors open...duh," Cisco said.

Barry just shook his head regretting that he had used that power to open up Cisco's apartment door that tended to get stuck at odd hours of the night. Now Cisco constantly had to remind him of it. But he did vibrate the doors open anyways; much easier than fazing through (which was one experience Barry _did not_ want to repeat). Once the doors swung open Barry stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was the bank was completely dark. No security lights at all. The only light came from the street lights outside. And on top of it, it was cold. Like a numbing cold.

"Um...guys? The power is out," Barry said rubbing his arms to keep from shivering, "And it is really...cold in here."

Why would the bank owner leave the lights off?

"How is it cold?" Catlin asked shocked, "It is the high seventies outside."

"No idea..." Barry muttered.

"Hang on..." Cisco's voice came, "I will try to hack into the lightning system and turn the lights on."

Barry heard the sound of a switch being pressed. The lights came on but for some reason remained dim. The temperature also slightly lost its chilliness. Barry caught sight of a security guard stretched out on the floor. He raced over to the man and checked the man's pulse. There was none. There were markings on his neck telling that he had been strangled by something. His eyes were slightly opened as if in terror.

"Guys...there is a dead security guard," Barry said sadly, "Someone strangled him."

"Any sign of the robber?" Catlin asked, "He must be the one who did it."

"No..." Barry looked around, "I'll look around."

He quickly raced throughout the entire building searching everywhere. But he couldn't find anything. Off in the distance he heard police sirens implying that the police were coming.

"Hang on...I might have found something,' Barry said noticing the vault door.

It was open. He cautiously walked in and looked around. No one was in there but several bundles of cash were missing.

"Someone was defiantly here..." he said looking around one more time.

Strangely it seemed that someone was still there; there was the sound of someone breathing. Barry glanced up at the ceiling and saw someone drop down on him making both crash painfully to the ground. Whoever it was scrambled to their feet and took off running before Barry could recover.

"Barry?" Catlin asked worried.

"Ohhhh," Barry groaned clutching his head while sitting up, "Found him..."

He got to his feet and blocked the robber's escape route through the entrance of the bank. But he discovered the robber was a young woman maybe twenty years old. She had long spiky dark black hair that covered part of her face and her eyes were black. Not a dark brown color but a rich black color, the color of obsidian. Her skin was pale making her look kind of like a vampire. All she needed was some fake fangs and she could have played the part for Dracula's bribe just fine. A pale jagged scar zigzagged across her right cheek; directly beneath her eye. She wore dark clothing; all completely black. Even her jeans were black. Where do you get black jeans? Barry was slightly taller than her but it still didn't stop her from sneering at him and raising her head in a haughtily manner.

"Back the hell up," she snarled while taking a step back, "Who ever you are."

"You seriously haven't heard of me?" Barry asked with slight mockery.

"Oh I've heard of you," the woman smirked coldly," That still isn't going to stop me from stealing this cash."

Barry just shook his head and ran to grapple her. Something dark in color tripped him and he barely managed to catch his footing. But before he could move again the woman trust out her right hand. A dark mass the size of a softball collected in it.

"Uh..." Barry stuttered.

The woman flung the mass of darkness at him; hitting him in the chest. Barry flew back several feet hitting a wall before the mound of what ever it was disappeared. He slumped to the ground and clutched his chest. What ever that mound was it had broken several ribs. Great...he found another Metahuman...just his luck.

"What just happened? Your vitals spiked," Catlin said worried.

"Another...Meta...Human," Barry panted getting to his feet.

He glanced up at the woman. She backed farther away from him a sneer covering her face.

"Listen...I have some friends that can help you," Barry soothed stretching a hand out towards her.

She flickered her hand and another black mass flew at him. Barry managed to dodge it barely. It slammed into a nearby desk splintering it. Some much for a peaceful approach. This woman was crazy. At least with Percy he didn't try to hurt Barry when trying to escape.

"I'm warning you...Speedy...come near me and I'll...," the woman started.

Barry managed to rush toward her before she finished and get her in a grapple. She stomped on his foot and he released her with a painful grunt. The woman lashed out trying to strike him but Barry managed to avoid her blows. He managed to hit her in the middle of her back before she spun around to confront him.

"Oh...so you think you're fast don't you?" she sneered.

Barry smirked at her, "I'm faster than you."

"But not fast enough to dodge this!" she grinned widely stepping back.

He lunged at her. The woman held up her hand and a wall of darkness appeared in front of her. Barry tried to stop but still slammed into it; hard. He bounced back about twenty feet and landed on his shoulder as well as his left wrist.

"Barry!" Catlin cried over the microphone.

Barry groaned and curled up in a fetal position. That hurt...like a lot. His wrist must have become broken when he slammed into what ever that was because it was throbbing like crazy. Although he had to admit it wasn't as painful as getting thirteen fractures from punching Tony but this was bad enough. Barry felt blood trickle down his cheek letting him know he had received a wound on his face when he hit the ground. He looked up at the woman who looked down at him with a smug sneer on her face. Glancing behind her he saw that the wall he had slammed into had disappeared. He glowered up at the woman who gave a ghastly grin in return.

"To da lo!," she cackled waving to him, "I hope you like my going away present!"

Her entire body turned into a living silhouette and melted away. What in the world? And if it couldn't get worse the lights went out. The entire bank went completely black. Even the street lights outside went out. In the distance Barry heard car alarms going off and people yelling in panic. It was so dark that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He groaned again and struggled to his feet. The chilly temperature came back. It felt like he was standing in a catacomb.

"Barry?" Catlin's voice was quivering.

"What?" he asked stepping back away from where he thought the woman had been standing, "I'm fine. The crook got away though."

And all he had a chance to receive was a new collection of bruises, a cut on his cheek, a couple of broken ribs, a sore shoulder, and a broken wrist. Oh and not to mention a splitting head ache. Not _really_ helping his self esteem.

"Um...no you aren't fine but that is not what I'm talking about," Catlin gulped.

"Then what are you talking about?" Barry asked rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Where you are..." Cisco swallowed hard, "There is a power outage for about two miles. I mean no lights at all...even the car lights are out. It...seems like this part of the city part of the shadows."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Dr. Wells snapped.

"Ow..." Barry grimaced as Catlin dabbed Neosporin on the nearly healed wound on his cheek.

"Sorry..." she winced apologetically.

Who said Neosporin didn't sting when it came in contact with a cut?

"Well?" Dr. Wells demanded.

"Ok...first of all how was I supposed to know that this...woman was able to do this?" Barry grumbled holding a bag of ice to his forehead to relieve his head ache.

He managed to race back to S.T.A.R Labs despite being in pain from his injuries. Dr. Wells arrived in the main computer room about half an hour after Barry arrived. No doubt Catlin and Cisco had alerted him to Barry's injuries.

"He does have a point..." Catlin admitted, "We didn't even know that this was a Metahuman. We thought it was another normal robber."

She finished wrapping a new bandage against Barry's chest; the first one had been too tightly wrapped. He groaned in pain as the ribs that were broken started to mend. They would need at least another hour to heal completely. Barry glared down at the brace that was attached to his broken wrist. It was healing but rather painfully. His bruised shoulder had healed but it still throbbed slightly.

"So what exactly did this Metahuman do?" Cisco asked.

He leaned against a chair.

"Ugh..." Barry moaned before sitting up in the hospital bed on which he had been reclining, "Well...first off she managed to some how collect a mass of darkness in her hand. And when she threw it at me...it became a solid only for a few minutes before dissolving. Then she managed to make a wall of the same substance and I unfortunately slammed into it hence the reason I got these injuries. And she also managed to extinguish the light in the bank as well as the surrounding area. Oh and not to mention she literally turned into a shadow and disappeared before my eyes."

"Interesting..." Dr. Wells mussed.

"So cool! She can control darkness evidently!" Cisco grinned crazily.

He didn't say any more which was a relief; it was super annoying when he compared Metahumans to movies. Slowly Barry shrugged on his shirt trying to move as slowly as possible to lessen the slight pain emitting from his shoulder.

"No...its not cool," Barry scowled when he was done.

He rubbed his shoulder. Also he couldn't help but shake the feeling that this woman probably took the lights out at the bank before strangling the guard. Then his phone rang. Barry answered it.

Hey, Barry...I need you to come down to the bank because..." Joe started.

"Yes I know...," Barry grumbled, "I was there about an hour ago responding to the robbery call. I will be there with my equipment in a minute."

He hung up and regretfully put the ice bag down. At least the head ache was fading but it was still there. As long as he didn't have to hear any loud noises then it would be ok.

"While I'm there check the security footage,' Barry said putting on his jacket, "Maybe it will shed some light into what happened."

He made sure that the jacket covered his wrist to hide the brace. Barry quickly picked up his briefcase that was full of his equipment.

"I sure will," Cisco grinned throwing his hand up in a mock salute.

Unfortunately when he did that he had been holding a pen; it flew out of his grasp when he threw his hand up. The pen slammed into the patched part of the wall making it crumble exposing the hole from earlier. Catlin faced palmed.

"Um...I'll be leaving now," Barry gulped.

He took off. Cisco grinned sheepishly. Dr. Wells turned towards him and gave him an annoyed look,

"When did that happen?"

"Um...' Cisco couldn't say anything; his face turning beat red from embarrassment, "I'm just gonna...look at the security footage...heh."

~~~...~~~

Barry came to a stop in an alley way by the bank. He glanced around to make sure no one had noticed him before walking towards the bank which had its lights back on. Even the street was brightly lit. He glumly jogged up the stairs at a normal person's speed towards the entrance of the bank.

"When did the lights turn on?" he asked Joe who was approaching him.

Around him several cops were guarding the bank vault while others started questioning people who had been outside the bank when Barry arrived earlier. He winced knowing that they would be saying that The Flash had been there...which was basically saying he had been there. The security guard had been covered in a yellow tarp hiding his identity. The chill that had been in the bank earlier had subsided but only slightly.

"About an half an hour ago...they were out for an hour," Joe responded looking at his watch, "When the lights went out it gave the officers on the way here quite a scare."

"Why?" Barry asked.

"Their car lights went out...and they didn't want to hit anybody so they had to stop their process," Joe answered, "In fact every light in the entire city went out. But the power was still on which was strange."

Evidently the woman could make sections of the city black out but only for a little while which was good news. Barry set to work on examining the security guard. He took samples of the fingerprints that could have been on his neck unless the woman had strangled him with something else (which was highly probable). Barry also found a single black hair caught on the bank vault door. He quickly stored it in a bag in order to extract DNA to find out who this was.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked Barry.

Barry followed his gaze and saw that Joe was looking at his brace on his wrist.

"Yeah I'm fine," Barry muttered pushing his sleeve up to cover it, "Just a few broken bones...but they'll heal."

Joe understood immediately what he meant.

"So um...what did you notice about the robber? Normally you wouldn't get injured unless...well," Joe started to say in a hushed whisper before he cut himself off.

Barry glanced around making sure no one was listening.

"She is a Metahuman...I'll give you that much," Barry replied in a hushed tone.

Joe nodded with a worried expression on his face. Then Barry's phone rang again. It was Cisco.

"Dude...get to S.T.A.R Labs pronto. You might want to check out the security footage," he said, "Oh and um...Dr. Wells found out about the hole and he is mad...really mad..."

Barry groaned, "I know...I was there."

"Maybe I should stop talking ever since he is right next to me...Catlin to," Cisco said nervously.

He hung up but not before Barry heard Catlin yelling at him about how he and Barry were being an couple idiots and how they should have told the truth in the first place.

"Joe...Cisco got the security footage. It might lead to the identity of the murder and thief," Barry told Joe.

"We will look at it...tomorrow. It is late. Call Cisco back and tell him ," Joe sighed, "We all need some rest. And judging by how you seem to be in pain you especially need some rest."

Could he have said it any louder?

* * *

The next day Barry scrutinized the black and white film trying to find out exactly what happened. The film showed the security guard making his rounds but it didn't show how the woman had entered the bank. It showed her suddenly attacking the guard but it didn't show how she was able to remain hidden from the guard or how she strangled him ever since the screen went black at a certain point. Then came the images of Barry's fight with her before the screen blacked out again. Cisco went back to when the bank first opened but there was not sign of anyone hiding in the bank even when it closed.

"It doesn't make sense..." Catlin muttered, "How was this...person able to get in here?"

Cisco replayed the film from the time the guard started making his rounds. Barry analyzed the film meticulously this round. This time something near the corner of the footage caught Barry's eye. It was a flicker of movement.

"Zoom in there..." he said pointing.

Cisco fiddled with the controllers on the computer and zoomed in. Barry caught a grainy image of the shadow from a table moving. It turned into a human silhouette that solidified into the woman that Barry had fought. The footage continued to play showing the guard grappling the woman. But then he suddenly staggered back as if something had hit him. The woman threw something small and black at him; aiming for his neck. Then the screen went black as the lights went out. Everyone was quiet.

"That was scary," Joe muttered summing everyone's thoughts up.

And this was coming from a guy who had to deal with pretty scary stuff on a daily basis. Not a good sign.

"Doesn't that woman's abilities remind you of something?' Cisco asked cautiously after a few minutes.

"Yeah...I recall Percy saying that his cousin had a similar ability," Barry sighed, "He said his cousin was able to transport himself anywhere...through the shadows."

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"Long story..." Catlin muttered.

Very long story.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cisco smirked.

Seriously? Barry hated having to call Percy all because of this strange Metahuman. But Percy seemed to have more experiences with this type of thing. Maybe he knew how to defeat her or...who ever she was.

"Maybe if we can't exactly figure out who did this..." Barry sighed, "Felicity could be helpful with finding the culprit's identity with her facial recognition software."

But Felicity was all the way in Starling City. It would take her hours to get here.

"Don't even bother calling," Felicity muttered suddenly entering the room, "Catlin called me yesterday; late mind you."

Oliver also entered with a scowl on his face plainly telling everyone he didn't want to be here. He didn't say anything. He and Joe had a brief glaring contest. Joe dislike Oliver's methods of interrogating criminals (Barry totally agreed with him on that point but still respected Oliver) and Oliver disliked how Joe didn't trust him. This made it pretty hard for both of them to be in the same room.

Barry raised an eyebrow at Catlin who said, "What? I thought we might need her...and um...him."

Oliver broke off the glaring contest and sat down in a chair with a huff. Felicity also sat down and started typing rapidly on one of the three computers. She managed to get an improved picture of the thief.

"Her name is Shenka Levin," Felicity stated pulling up a folder on her on the TVs that were installed in the walls, "Age 20."

There were several pictures of the woman that Barry had fought the day before. It seemed like she never changed her outfit ever since in each one she had a Gothic style. And it also seemed that she didn't like to smile. All her mug shot photos (as well as a few regular) showed her with a sneer or a smirk.

"What the heck does Shenka even mean?" Cisco snickered, "Shrink...her?"

Did he have to even say that? Joe shook his head at him.

"No...I think it means shadow in the Siberian language," Felicity said reading the screen of the computer.

"Then I got the perfect name for her," Cisco grinned.

"Oh please no," Catlin groaned face palming.

Barry felt like doing the same thing but decided not to hurt Cisco's feelings by doing that.

"The Shade..." Cisco said, "That is her name! No protests!"

Seriously? Did he have to name every single villain?

"You got to stop giving your villains silly little pet names," Oliver grumbled to Cisco.

Catlin nodded in agreement. Barry had a feeling she was going to punch Cisco for his stupid comment.

"Any information we know about her?" Barry asked blocking Cisco from Catlin.

"Lets see..." Dr. Wells mused staring at the computer screen, "Mother unknown...father...unknown. Her father was killed when she was seventeen...since then she has been arrested several times for stealing, breaking and entering, and attempted murder. She is wanted in several counties."

"Ok then...seventeen year old gone rogue," Oliver muttered, "That's a new one. What's next?"

Why would this woman turn to the life of crime after the death of her father?

"I thought this woman was dead," Joe said suddenly.

Barry turned to look at him. Why would he be saying this?

"Seriously...the night the..." Joe broke off and glanced nervously at Dr. Wells, "um...particle accelerator exploded some of the officers in our unit were pursuing her but she 'died' that night."

Barry nodded understanding. Most of the Metahumans they had encountered had 'died' but in reality had gained superpowers through the blast.

"Somehow she has dark matter in her system," Cisco said reading a print out of the DNA result.

He suddenly dropped the paper as if it had burned him.

"What is it Cisco?" Barry asked worried.

Why did he react like that? Cisco shakily bent down to pick up the paper.

"Look..." he gulped.

Cisco pointed to the DNA test. Half of Shenka's DNA helix was missing.

"Where have we seen this before?" Catlin asked quietly.

Unfortunately Barry knew exactly where he had seen this before.

"In...Percy," Barry realized.

Could this woman be like Percy?

"You have to call the kid Barry..." Joe advised knowing exactly what Barry was talking about, "He defiantly has more experiences with this than you do."

Barry nodded and pulled out the sheet of paper Percy had given them. After a few rings a woman answered the phone.

"This is the Jackson residents. Sally Jackson speaking."

"Um...Mrs. Jackson?" Barry asked putting his cell phone on speaker.

There was a pause. Barry's friends listened in.

"Who is this?" Percy's mom asked suspsiously.

"I...I'm a friend of your son," Barry managed to say.

Another pause. Barry got the impression that 'Sally' was considering hanging up.

"What do you want with him?" she asked after several minutes, her voice slightly worried.

Had she gotten phone calls like this before? Barry pushed aside the thought. There was probably a good reason for that.

"Nothing...just tell him...a friend in Central City called," Barry said.

He heard Percy's mom suck in her breath. Barry understood that Percy probably discussed had happened but didn't tell his secret identity to his mom.

"Alright...I will...," she paused before calling, "Percy?"

There was silence.

"Perseus Jackson..." said Sally a little louder.

No answer.

"Ouch...full name...not a good sign," Cisco snickered.

"Defiantly," Oliver commented dryly.

Then came Percy's voice,

"What mom? Sorry for not answering sooner...Leo was trying to take a look at my cards and..."

"Someone from Central City needs to talk to you. Who ever he is."

In the background Barry could hear Percy cursing. A couple other people's voices rose up asking what was wrong. Two were boys and one was a girl's.

"Tell them to hang on a moment," Percy's voice sighed.

"He asked..." started his mom.

"We heard him..." Barry answered.

He kind of felt embarrassed because it seemed like he had been eavesdropping on their conversation. In the background Barry heard Percy's footsteps fading away and a door was opened.

"Leo I swear if you look at my cards you'll be sorry!" Percy's voice was slightly muffled as if he was yelling at the other side of the room his mom was in.

"I'm not lookin at them!" protested a boy who Barry assumed was Leo, "And what do you mean I'll be Sorry? That's the name of the game after all and..."

"Don't be a smart mouth! That's my job!" Percy shouted back.

"What do ya mean its your..."

"Don't worry Perc...I'll make sure he doesn't look," interjected another boy.

"Thank you Frank!" Percy grumbled, "At least someone has common sense."

Somewhere in the background a girl started laughing.

"He seems to have trouble with Leo..." chuckled Felicity.

Barry could hear Sally moan in annoyance. Then came Percy's returning footsteps.

"Alright I'm back...just give me a little privacy and be on the look out for...well you know," came Percy's voice.

"I know...," came his mom's voice, "I will. Plus your friends will be as well."

Then came the noise of the door shutting.

"What's up Barry?" came Percy's voice.

He kind of sounded annoyed.

"Not much...except we need your help on this...Metahuman," Barry admitted.

"What is it now? If it has anything to do with someone sprouting snakes for hair then I am out," Percy grumbled, "And I warned you about calling me. Make it quick."

"Someone sprouting snakes for hair?" Cisco muttered.

"Don't ask," came Percy's voice,"Trust me...you don't want to know. It involves a garden reflecting ball and a lot of disgusting noises."

Apparently he had heard Cisco's comment. Barry, Oliver, and Catlin shot Cisco a writhing glare. He grinned sheepishly and sat down in a chair trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Continue?" Percy asked.

He sounded kind of anxious to get off the phone.

" Anyways...this Metahuman...she can transport through shadows..." Barry answered.

There was silence on the other end except for someone in the back ground arguing with someone else about something. No doubt Leo had tried to look at Percy's cards and Frank had interrupted him.

"Kid?"

"Yeah...I'm here..."Percy sighed, "I'll be there as soon as I can...with a couple of friends. They could be handy with dealing with this."

He sounded kind of nervous about something.

"Percy? You are needed in the living room...Leo is...' came Percy's moms voice.

"Not again! I thought I smelled something burning. Does he honesty have start Spontan...Never mind...I already know. Listen Barry...I will be leaving as soon as I take care of the problem...in my living room," Percy said with a groan.

"If you are leaving then you better pack extra under..." his mom started.

"Mom! They can hear you...you know!" Percy moaned.

Cisco snickered again prompting Catlin to elbow him. Then there was the sound of the door shutting again. In the background there was a sound of water splashing on something and then a smoke alarm went off. Then came laughter from three people and a Leo protesting angrily about something.

"I got to go. Listen who ever you are..." said Percy's mom, "Just make sure my son makes it home in one piece."

"Can't vouch for that," Oliver smirked quietly.

Couldn't he be positive for once?

"I will...try," Barry answered after shooting Oliver a glare.

"Thank you...um...who ever you are."

The phone clicked and turned off.

"You had to say that Oliver?" Felicity groaned.

Oliver shrugged," I'm considering shooting an arrow at him for finding out my secret."

"You're joking right?" Barry asked.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind..." Barry muttered, "Just as a warning...I'm blocking that arrow. And you better not shoot me in the back with one if I do."

Oliver smirked at him. Great...

"I wonder how long it will take Percy to get here..." Cisco said, "After all New York is several..."

He was cut off when someone literally dropped through the shadow in the ceiling yelling like a banshee. He did a perfect belly flop onto the tile floor which must have been very painful. Another person followed suit (screaming) landing in a sitting position on the top of the person who had fallen through earlier. Both were boys and both were very familiar looking.

"OUCH! Bro...watch the back!" cursed the person on the ground, "I ain't a safety cushion!"

He clutched his back and moaned. The boy was wearing suspenders and a tool belt which was an interesting fashion statement. He also was soaking wet as if someone had hit him with a power hose and kept on him for several minutes.

"Sorry Leo..." muttered the person who landed on the boy's back, "But call it retribution for trying to peek at my cards."

"Didn't you already do it by spraying me with the garden hose?" Leo grumbled.

"No...I had no choice on that one," the other boy smirked, "You nearly lit the couch on fire."

It was Percy. But how did he get here so quick? And how did Leo almost light the couch on fire?

"Percy?" Barry asked shocked, "I literally just called."

"There is a perfect exclamation for this..." Percy muttered.

The shadow above them spat out two other people who fell straight down yelling.

"THAT I WILL EXPLAIN LATER!" Percy yelped.

He quickly rolled out of the way just in time but Leo had a boy land on him making him yelp. Hard. Barry and the others winced sympathetically. The other person was a girl who fell screaming. The large boy (who Barry identified as Frank) managed to catch her but her ankle still hit the ground.

"Hazel...next time you decided to shadow travel us...please...do...it...one at a time," Leo groaned clutching his back again, "And Frank...lose a few pounds."

The boy Frank scowled and wacked the back of Leo's head before standing up with Hazel in his arms.

"Sorry...Leo" the girl winced as Frank put her down gently, "I'm not as good as Nico with this. My talents...lie elsewhere."

"Yeah I know..." Leo moaned, "You know how many times I trip on those rocks that you have lying around?"

"You okay Hazel?" Frank asked anxiously.

She groaned response and clutched at her ankle. Catlin immediately rushed over to her and started to inspect the damage. After a few seconds she had the girl limp over to a chair while speaking to her gently.

"Ow...hey doctor lady...check on me next!" Leo winced standing up and cracking his back, "Owwwww! I'm defiantly going to feel this when I'm fifty."

Catlin scowled at him showing she was annoyed with the nickname. Barry couldn't help but smirk. Leo was defiantly a mini Cisco; humor included in the package.

"I'm liking this kid," Cisco grinned.

Of course he did.

"Now we have to deal with two of them," Oliver muttered.

Cisco glared at him.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Barry asked amazed.

He was shocked that Percy had come so quickly. He had literally just called the kid.

"That my friend...would be shadow traveling," Percy smiled,"I guess both of us have some explaining to do."

He set a backpack down on the table. Frank stood looking at everyone nervously and shifted from foot to foot. Leo slipped in a puddle of water he had dripping off himself and landed on his back making him curse in Spanish.

"Kid...watch your language," Cisco chuckled, "If my mom heard you say that you'll have soap in your mouth right now."

"Percy?" Joe asked.

Percy turned to him with a questioning look on his face.

"You should explain...now," Joe said turning to look at Hazel who had Catlin wrapping a wrap around her ankle.

* * *

 **Done. I hope this story is just as successful as my first story Flash Flood. R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So let's see...TWO MORE FREAKING EPISODES UNTIL SEASON 1 OF THE FLASH IS OVER! So yeah...I think you guys can tell I'm pretty excited for it :3 Well...I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I am making a goal to update my other stories when summer break comes up. Shout outs!**

 **LittleManY2K: Yes it is continuing :) And on this chap I tried to cut down on the formal speech.**

 **Guest: Digg is in Starling City. He might not make an appearance (although I do agree his reaction would be funny; after all he threw his French fries in the air when he found out Barry was the Flash).**

 **Huntress Kalypso: Thank you ^^ I'm glad you do!**

 **Frog1: Thanks :)**

 **a random person: I can't say :) It would ruin the plot. And yes Hazel can shadow travel. Rick Riodan explained that in the end of The House of Hades. However she cant do it as well as Nico because...well...you know :) And thank you ^^**

 **stormwingsky: ^^**

 **OWolfunderfullMoonO: XD I'm glad you like this so much (judging by the way you wrote the review). I update whenever I have time. :)**

 **sweetchick621: I will try to avoid spelling mistakes like that in this chapter. My computer is rather old so its keys tend to stick a lot :P And yes...I just _had_ to put that in there about Leo. He is so much like Cisco :) And here is the next chapter ^^ I am also trying to cut down on the formal speech but ever since Hazel was from a period that was pretty formal she will be talking like that slightly in here. **

**Guest2: (ever since someone aleady reviewed as Guest I'm calling you this unless you are the same person) Thanks ^^**

 **Lets see what else...oh yeah. So its on with the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the villain and the plot. Respectable characters go to their creators.**

* * *

"So you are telling me that your friend here can transport through shadows?" Joe asked.

Percy and Frank as best they could explained shadow traveling while Catlin bandaged Hazel's ankle up. Leo was to busy grumbling about his back so he didn't really pay attention to what was going on. Apparently shadow traveling was the ability to travel from place to place through shadows (which really was not a good explanation).

Percy shrugged, "Not as good as her half-brother Nico but good enough to get us here."

"Hey...it was either that or riding Arion," Frank huffed, "I speak from experience; it is not fun throwing up while moving at incredibly fast speeds."

"How fast?" Cisco asked.

Frank eyed Percy nervously. Percy sighed and shook his head. Frank nodded and said, "You explain then."

"Arion can move slightly faster than a normal horse," Percy muttered.

His tone of voice didn't sound like he was lying.

"Yeah...if you can say traveling from Alaska to California in four..." Frank was cut off by Percy's scowl.

Here came the secrets again. Barry notice Oliver tense up and understood he was going to confront them about the secret they were holding. Before he could question them Catlin suddenly spoke up saying,

"You are lucky it was just a sprain."

The girl gave a her a small smile and said, "Thank you...mam. Um...what should I call you?"

Barry was shocked. Very rarely did a kid ask an adult what they should call them. Catlin must have noticed this (her ears turned beat red from embarrassment) but she managed to say,

"You may call me Catlin."

Frank grunted, "Sorry for not catching you sooner Hazel...it was..."

"An accident...I know," Hazel smiled warmly at him.

She got to her feet and limped over to Frank who protectively put his arm around her. They had to be boyfriend/girlfriend judging by that gesture. Barry smiled slightly, remembering how Iris used to be warm toward him; she wasn't as much currently.

"What about me doc?" Leo complained.

He groaned and clutched at his back. However his groan sounded a little too dramatized.

Catlin scowled at him and said, "Alright I'll check on you. Just don't call me _doctor lady_. I'm a bioengineer as well as a nurse maid."

The last comment was directed towards Barry. He recalled how she chewed him and Cisco out when she found out they were stopping crime across the city. One of her comments was she wasn't going to patch Barry up after an incident. And ironically she did; every single time.

"Whatever you say doc—YOUCH!" Leo shouted as Catlin straightened his back out with a crack.

Barry saw both Percy and Frank wince.

Felicity muttered, "That's got to hurt..."

"Opps..." Catlin muttered even though she didn't sound entirely sorry, "Next time move out of the way."

"I'll make a note of that," Leo muttered rubbing his back, "I think this is the worst thing that's happened to me."

"Seriously?" Percy scowled, "Going up in an explosion that could have wiped out _half_ of New York City and _giving_ _all_ of us a heart attack isn't considered _bad_?"

"Oh yeah," Leo said sheepishly, "I forgot about that."

He got to feet wincing.

"How could you possibly forget about..." Frank started to say before Percy shot him a warning look.

Why were they keeping this so secretive? Barry looked at Hazel.

"Trust me...," she muttered when she saw Barry's questioning gaze turned on her, "It wouldn't make any sense to you if we were to tell you. Plus you wouldn't believe us. Even _I_ have a hard believing it."

Barry snorted. Hypothetically he wasn't _suppose_ to be able to run faster than the speed of sound _after_ being struck with lightning but he still did. But he didn't say that out loud.

"Can we please know your names?" Frank asked hesitantly.

"I'm Barry Allen, this is Cisco Ramon, Catlin Snow err..." Barry saw Catlin glare at him, "Or just Catlin. Harrison Wells...and Joe West. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smock."

"Didn't you get hit by lightning or something?" Leo asked, "Cause it was all over the news. You survived for nine months without a heartbeat."

"Uh...yeah," Barry said nervously.

He didn't care to correct the kid that his heart was _still_ beating but it had was moving so fast the heart monitor couldn't measure it.

"Ouch..." Hazel winced.

Percy glanced at Barry as if suddenly realizing how exactly he got his powers. He didn't say anything.

"Oh this is cool!" Leo grinned suddenly spying the heap of metal (that was part of the drone that Cisco absolutely refused to throw out), "What was that? It looks like something out of a Sci-Fi movie."

How could he tell that the charred piece(s) of metal at some point had been something? Barry recalled at some point Percy saying that Leo was able to identify almost any machine as well as knowing how to dismantle it and rebuild it.

"Just something that I built and something _someone_ destroyed," Cisco grumbled, "I have spent hours on trying to rebuild it and no luck."

Barry just shook his head. The _someone_ Cisco was talking about was him. The drone had shot a missile at him (after burning his arm with one of the lasers) and he had caught it. He had tried throwing it over the drone. Unfortunately his aim had been _way_ off and the missile blew the drone up much to Cisco's annoyance.

Leo ran his fingers against the charred metal, "I'm guessing it was a drone that ran on solar energy. It was manually controlled by some tablet. The battery could easily be charged by leaving it out in the sun for roughly five hours. Both wings supported a twin set of lasers as well as a mini missile on either side. You sir...are awesome. I would totally build something like this if I was allowed to," Leo said quickly when Hazel glared at him.

Barry and his friends just stared at the kid. How did he figure out what the scrap of metal was at one time? He described it _exactly_ the way Cisco had built it.

"I told you he was good," Percy grunted seeing their silence.

Very good.

"Could you um...help me rebuild it?" Cisco asked.

He sounded very eager to have the drone rebuilt so he could do another training exercise with Barry. Great...more burns as well as missile dodging again. Who was going to shoot a missile at him? Unless there was a Metahuman that could do that but Barry highly doubted it.

Leo snorted, "Please...do not underestimate what Valdez can do. All I need is a screwdriver, WD40, watch repair tools as well as a new laser pointer to replace the ones that were destroyed."

He reached into his tool belt, pulled out all the items he listed, and went straight to work on repairing the drone (even though Barry could have sworn that the boy's toolbelt had been empty).

"No test driving," Dr. Wells warned.

Leo ignored him and Cisco smirked. Frank eyed the both of them and edged away from them putting a hand on a small cloth bag attached to his belt. Hazel looked at him and mouthed, "I will make sure it doesn't hit it."

Hit what?

"Um...Barry, Oliver, and um...Joe? Can I talk to you guys for a minute," Percy asked before Barry could ask Hazel what she was talking about.

Barry exchanged a glance with Oliver and shrugged. Percy lead them into the treadmill room and shut the door.

"What is it kid?" Oliver asked.

Percy stared out the window nervously watching Frank speak to Hazel quietly about something. Leo was engrossed in rebuilding the drone while Cisco and Catlin watched him awed struck. Dr. Wells watched them for a time before wheeling out of the room.

"You, " Percy started turning to them, "know how I found out who you guys are."

Barry nodded. Oliver on the other hand grumbled to himself. He was still angry that Percy figured out he was the vigilante. Joe eyed him and stepped protectively towards Percy.

"You shoot him and you'll be locked up," he warned.

"My friends know many things but not everything. What Hazel, Frank, and Leo don't know," Percy said smiling slightly (completely ignoring what Joe said), "you are the Flash as well as the Arrow."

"You didn't..." Barry started.

"Tell them? No," Percy sighed, "I honor my promises as well as keeping secrets that are important."

"So what are we to do about it?" Oliver demanded.

"Look...I know you...um...occasionally have to _race_ off to stop a crime," Percy swallowed hard, "So...I might have to uh...create a distraction to allow you to do that. But I also need you to play along."

"I guess we can try," Joe admitted, "I can call Barry and ask him to come 'down' to the crime lab but in truth he would be helping the police to stop a criminal."

"Another thing...this Metahuman's abilities...worry me," Percy said shaking his head, "I might not be able to help you unless you explain what exactly she was able to do."

Barry managed to quickly explain what exactly happened. He hoped that the kid wouldn't tease him about the injuries he had received.

"First of all ouch...I feel really sorry for what happened to you. Second of all I would say she would be a daughter of Hades but...from my experience children of Death Breath do not have the ability to create things out of shadows," Percy glanced out at his friends again, "they can either control minerals and gems or...er...having the ability to reanimate skeletons."

"Make sure Cisco doesn't hear you say that," Joe grinned.

Definitely make sure Cisco didn't hear that. He wouldn't shut about the _Walking Dead Series_ if he did. Percy nodded in agreement.

"So what do you think she is?" Barry asked.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe this time the explosion erased part of her DNA helix. She might not even be a demigod. Or..."

A sudden scream from the main room made Barry jump. Percy took his sword out and held it uncertainly in his hands. Barry was surprised how quick he had managed to draw it. He must have to use the sword a lot.

"SOMEONE GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Catlin shrieked.

"Oh not again," Percy groaned face palming lowering his sword.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

Percy didn't answer but charged out the door. Barry joined him at the door frame just in time to see Leo get blasted with white foam from head to toe from the fire extinguisher. But he could have sworn he saw flames on the kid's head. By the time Catlin finally turned the extinguisher off Leo looked like a mound of whipped cream.

"What just happened?" Joe asked.

He had drawn his gun and he was holding it in his hand nervously. Percy had already stored his sword away so he was empty handed. He stared at the foam with a smile that showed he was trying hard not to laugh.

"The kid started Spontaneously Combusting!" Catlin shrieked.

"Like literally bursting into flames," Felicity put in helpfully.

"It was pretty cool though," Cisco grinned.

Barry glanced at the table on which Leo had been working on. Parts of it were still smoldering and there were burned marks all over it.

"Cool! COOL!? YOU ARE SAYING SUDDENLY BURSTING INTO FLAMES IS COOL!?" Catlin shouted.

She looked like she was in the middle of having a panic attack.

"Did you have to scream like that? We thought you were being murdered," Oliver said dryly.

Percy took one more look at the mound of foam that covered his friend and burst out laughing unable to keep it in any longer. Frank and Hazel joined in. What was so funny?

"Gods...that is to much. I wish...I...had...a...camera," Frank gasped with laughter.

Percy was laughing so hard that tears were running down his cheeks. Even Cisco started to chuckle. Laughter sure was contagious.

"Why do I look like the creature from the foam lagoon?" Leo grumbled whipping some of the foam away from his face.

Did he seriously just rename a movie that Cisco loved to watch? This kid was turning out to be even more like him.

"You got blasted from the fire extinguisher," Hazel snorted.

"Dude...must you always start to Spontaneously Combust every time you get excited or surprised?" Percy said after he was done laughing.

Did this kid seriously burst into flames constantly?

"Hey! Not every time!" Leo protested.

He whipped more of the foam off himself with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh really? What about the time we took you to that Mexican restaurant that served super hot sauce? After you ate it several people started calling 911 as well as screaming for a water bucket," Percy smirked.

Leo just scowled and wisely didn't answer.

"Whoa...whoa...whoa. Are you telling me he can light himself on fire?" Cisco asked.

"Sometimes yes," Percy grumbled, "That is why you heard the smoke alarm going off in my house earlier. I blasted him with the water hose because he started the couch on fire by accident. Also...he can touch fire and not get burned. I can be burned to...but not that easily."

"Says the guy who made Mt. Saint Helens erupt," Leo muttered, "And looked like an overcooked lobster after."

He did what?! Percy turned pale at Leo's comment.

"Say that again?" Barry asked wanting to make sure he didn't mishear.

"Total accident dude...don't fret. No one died or got hurt," Percy said sheepishly, "And Leo...shut it."

"Fine..." Leo grumbled, "Its not my fault my girlfriend saw what you looked like after."

He continued to wipe the foam off himself but still looked like a foam monster. Percy punched him hard in the shoulder making him wince.

Barry just shook his head and muttered, "I'm not going to even ask about this one."

Oliver just eyed Percy suspiciously.

"So um...how can Leo control fire?" Felicity asked.

Percy shrugged and asked, "What made him excited this time?"

Apparently his emotions made him burst into flames randomly. And judging by the restaurant story he seemed to do it a lot.

"He rebuilt the drone so...yeah," Cisco offered lamely.

How can that make someone excited? Unless building something like that was exciting for him.

"Can someone tell me what a drone is?" Hazel asked with a confused look on her face.

"Um..." Frank swallowed hard.

"How do you not know what a drone is?" Cisco laughed.

Hazel glared at him venomously.

"Hazel...um...she really know much about modern technology," Percy said nervously.

Barry glanced at the girl uncertainly. There seemed to be something different about her that he didn't notice in any other kid.

"Does anyone have a towel? Or maybe a bathroom that I can wash this junk off?" Leo grumbled suddenly.

He still had quite a lot of foam stuck to him. Barry groaned knowing that he was going to have to clean it all up later after Percy's friends left.

"Down the hall to the left," Catlin groaned, "Don't set off the sprinkler system."

Hazel giggled when Leo glared at her. He left quickly leaving behind a trail of foam. As soon as he left the room the crime monitor started beeping. Barry winced and closed his eyes. Great...how was he going to get out of here?

"Um...maybe I should call him," Cisco muttered taking his phone out, "And tell him about the armed stolen car robbery."

"Who?" Hazel asked confused.

"The Flash. He is like the super hero here," Percy said quickly.

He quickly glanced at Joe with a pleading look that clearly said, 'a little help here'.

"Hey Barry...I forgot to tell you that I need you down at the crime lab right now..." Joe said playing along.

Barry relaxed slightly; silently thanking Percy for the quick save. He quickly locked eyes with Cisco.

"Right...I forgot to tell you that Joe told me to tell you that," Cisco said understanding what he meant.

Barry gave him a 'shut up' look. Wisely Cisco quickly 'dilled' the phone and pretended to 'talk' to the Flash. Barry quickly left the room with Joe. After making sure Leo wasn't around he sped back in the room grabbing his suit along the way. Papers were sent everywhere as he ran back out.

"Whoa..." Frank breathed, "Was that him?"

"Yep..."Percy muttered popping the letter p.

He hoped that Barry's secret would never be found out by his friends. No offense to them but Percy knew that they would possibly spill the secret on accident; Leo especially.

* * *

Barry raced down the street following the police cars that were following the car. He soon caught sight of the suspect's car and increased his speed.

"Make sure he doesn't hit any pedestrians..." came Cisco's voice.

"Duh..." Barry muttered while vibrating his voice.

He knew that Percy's friends would be listening in so in order to protect his identity he had to disguise his voice. Spying several people crossing a crosswalk he evacuated them before the crazed driver hit them.

"Listen up...make sure you block off several streets Flash so the police can nab him," Catlin said.

"Do you even know the guy's real name?" came Leo's voice in the back ground.

"No...he um...always wears a mask around us," lied Cisco.

"And if they did I don't think they would be telling us..." Percy's voice came.

Good save. Barry quickly opened the door of the vehicle, handcuffed the crook, and took the keys before the man even knew what hit him. He quickly sped back to S.T.A.R Labs leaving the man behind for the cops to take care of. Unnoticed to him or anyone else a dark haired woman watched the whole thing from the shadows of an alley way.

~~~...~~~

Barry quickly zoomed into the computer room, placed his suit back in its storage compartment, and ran back out. He turned around once moving out of sight of the computer room and causally walked back in.

"Was that Speedy?" he asked pointing behind him.

"Yeah...you just missed him," Oliver said.

Judging by Oliver's face he was trying hard not to laugh. That was a first.

"While you were at the crime lab we were um...looking up more about Shenka," Catlin said.

"And cleaning up the mess the fire extinguisher left behind," Hazel sighed.

That was a relief. At least he didn't have to clean the mess up now.

Barry asked, "What about Shenka?"

"We found out she has a friend...um that used to help her have hide outs," Percy said.

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. A water bottle on the table exploded making Percy mutter something about how he hated having water explode when he was nervous.

"We should let the Arrow know," Felicity said whipping some of the water off her glasses.

If looks could kill Felicity would be dead. Oliver glared at her but didn't say anything.

"You mean the Arrow is around here?" Frank asked confused, "I thought he was in Starling City."

"He does...occasionally stop by to say hi," Cisco said.

Barry snorted when he saw Frank's face.

"So where is this...person who knows Shenka?" Oliver asked.

"His name is Robert Tim Adams," Cisco said glancing at a computer, "He lives maybe five miles west of here."

"Any relatives?" Oliver asked.

"Well...his last surviving one was his grandfather Mark Adams," Cisco said glancing up, "But he passed away a while ago."

"I could question Robert ever since Shenka was responsible for a murder," Barry shrugged.

"Good point..." Felicity admitted.

Out of the corner of Barry's eye he noticed Hazel stiffen up at the mention of the name Mark Adams.

"Hazel? What is it?" Frank asked her worriedly.

"Its...nothing. Just the name sounds familiar," she muttered.

"Wasn't he the punk that stole..." Leo started.

"No...that was...someone else," Hazel interrupted nervously.

She fingered a clear colored stone between her fingers. It looked like a diamond. Why was everyone being so secretive about her past?

"So should I get going?" Barry asked making a mental note to question them later.

"Yeah...I'll go with you so don't have another screw up," Oliver smirked.

Barry groaned. Oliver was never going to let the failure of catching Hannibal Bates (the first round) go. He glanced a his suit quickly judging how long it would take him without the kids noticing how fast he was going.

"Hey guys? Can I ask you something over here?" Percy asked seeing his glance.

Barry gave him a grateful smile. While Percy's friends were preoccupied with whatever he was talking to them about Barry quickly grabbed the suit and stuffed it into a backpack before leaving with Oliver.

"Hey wasn't there a suit there before?" Leo asked glancing up.

"Yeah...I just had to go wash it," Cisco said nervously.

It was going to be difficult to explain why the suit continuously disappeared.

~~~...~~~

"So this is where the guy lives," Oliver said dryly.

Barry looked at the storage building that had the words CONDEMED written all over the entrance in red graffiti. Doesn't exactly say home sweet home.

"Guess so..." he muttered.

Oliver twirled his bow in his right hand before notching an arrow into it. Both of them were in their gear.

"Don't torture the guy this time," Barry scowled.

Oliver didn't answer making Barry roll his eyes. Quietly they both snuck up to the entrance of the building. After Oliver kicked the door down Barry raced in and managed to restrain a middle aged man who he assumed was Robert. He slammed the man against the table he was working on but took care not to hurt him to much.

"What the heck do you want!?" the man snarled.

"Information," Oliver said disguising his voice.

"About what?" Robert demanded.

"Shenka. Do you know where she is?" Barry asked.

The man looked fearfully up at him, "N-n-no."

Oliver shot him in the shoulder with an arrow before Barry could stop him.

"Seriously?" he demanded.

Robert winced in pain.

"Start talking!" Oliver snapped.

"A-a-alright...I saw her maybe a few days ago. She-she-she asked for the blue prints to the bank and I gave it to her for about five hundred dollars," Robert stuttered, "That's all I know...I swear!"

Oliver scowled and none to gently yanked the arrow out of his shoulder making the man scream in pain. Barry scowled at him and used a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding.

"Don't give criminals pity," Oliver said with disgust.

"You didn't answer where she is," Barry said completely ignoring him.

"Look...she comes and goes. I really don't know where she is. But I'm sick of working for her," Robert grumbled rubbing his shoulder.

"Its a pity you say that Robert," purred a voice.

Barry glanced up and saw Shenka standing several feet away from them. She had materialized out of the shadows.

"Don't let her touch me!" Robert yelped breaking away from Barry's grasp.

Shenka raised her hand and a shadow swallowed the man who disappeared screaming. Barry made an undignified whimpering noise in the back of his throat. That was scary. Even Oliver looked slightly frightened at her abilities but that didn't stop him from notching an arrow and pointing it at her.

"You won't give up will you Flash?" she sneered lowering her arm.

"I'm going to lock you up so you cant hurt any other innocent person," Barry scowled.

He rushed at her but a wall of shadow appeared around her. Acting like a shield it caused Barry to bounce back several feet onto his back.

"Ow..." he groaned.

Another headache...just great. Oliver shot an arrow at Shenka who blocked it with another wall of darkness. The arrow clattered to the ground.

"Dude...you okay?" came Cisco's voice.

"Not really...hit another wall of darkness," Barry groaned vibrating his voice.

At least he didn't break any bones this time.

"Shine light in her eyes! Stab her with a stake!" came Leo's voice, "Throw holy water on her!"

Not really helpful.

"Uh dude...I'm pretty sure this person is not a vampire," said Percy's voice dryly.

Barry just shook his head at Leo's stupid comment (he was worse than Cisco) before getting to his feet. Oliver shot another arrow but Shenka waved her hand and a shadow shot out and made it disappear. The arrow appeared again but this time it was headed right for Oliver's back. Barry snatched it out of midair before it hit him.

"Thanks," Oliver panted.

Barry nodded. That was to close.

"Just because you boys are so nice I'm leaving this behind," Shenka smirked startling both of them.

Raising her hands again darkness collected into it. But this time it started to form something; something dangerous. Barry glanced at Oliver nervously before grabbing him and transporting both of them outside the building before it exploded. Splinters rained down on them. A large snake loomed out of the shadows of the ruined building. It was as black as ink.

"Let's see you beat this heroes!" Shenka's voice cackled.

"Holy..." Oliver started before the snake interrupted him with a hiss.

It's fangs were a big a miniature missile. This thing was so scary looking it made even the Anaconda (from the stupid horror movie Anaconda Cisco watched) look tame.

"We are so dead," Barry muttered through his head set.

~~~...~~~

"What is it?" Catlin asked worriedly.

"Giant snake with an attitude similar to that of a Tasmanian devil," Barry's voice came.

Percy frowned noticing that Barry's voice sounded like it was vibrating.

"Hang on...I thought Barry and Oliver were down there," Hazel said worriedly.

"I already got them out of here," came Barry's voice.

He quickly dodged a strike from the snake. Instead of having him in its mouth it got a mouthful of asphalt which it furiously spat out. Oliver shot an arrow striking it in the eye. The snake hissed again and knocked Oliver down with its tail.

"I thought you said that you took the suit to wash," Leo said suspiciously to Cisco.

"I did...but apparently he took it when I wasn't looking," Cisco said.

Catlin just shook her head and rolled her eyes at his lame excuse.

"Hang on...where the heck did a giant snake come from?" Frank asked after glaring at Leo.

"She made it out of the shadows," panted Barry.

"Ya sure it isn't an illusion Streak?" asked Leo sarcastically.

Barry rolled to the side as the snake struck at him again before answering, "No...since when do illusions bite craters into the floor?"

He was slightly annoyed at the nickname Leo had said. It just so happened to be the nickname _that he hated_. How hard was it to remember the name Flash?

"Try to get a sample of it," Cisco said.

Apparently he had no idea what they were up against.

Barry groaned knowing it would be nearly impossible to do it, "We're going to need some backup for that!"

Back in the computer lab Percy tapped Frank on the shoulder and said, "Come on...let's go."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Frank asked nervously, "I mean you could take Leo."

"Hey!" Leo protested, "Do I look like I want to be snake food?"

"Whatever...I guess I'll go," Frank grumbled.

"Good...bring me a souvenir," Leo grinned.

Frank scowled at him. Ignoring them Percy grabbed a jar off the table and stuck it in his pocket.

"What is a good idea?" Cisco asked confused about what they were talking about.

"Uh...just work with us," Percy said running out of the room with Frank.

"What are those two up to?" Catlin asked Hazel.

She shrugged.

~~~...~~~

"This thing is getting angrier!" Barry shouted.

Oliver kept shooting arrows at the snake until it looked like a porcupine. But it still kept coming. Shenka had disappeared. No doubt because her 'pet' was taking care of them for her.

"I'm running out of arrows," Oliver cursed.

Barry tackled him suddenly before the snake could bite him. Unfortunately before the both of them could recover the snake loomed over them and opened its mouth to strike. Before it could however a fireball exploded on the back of its head making it bellow in rage. A large grey shape flew out of sight. Percy dropped out of the sky holding his sword and fell right on top of the snake's head.

"Percy?" Barry asked.

Percy didn't answer; probably because he would have bitten his tongue off by the way the snake was throwing him around. He had covered the snake's eyes so it couldn't see where to strike; making it buck and writh around like some demented rodeo bull. He kept slashing at the snake with his sword but couldn't make any seriously damage. He cursed in annoyance.

"Need help?" Oliver shouted with some sarcasm.

"FRANK! ANY TIME NOW!" Percy shouted completely ignoring Oliver.

An arrow whistled out of nowhere and impaled itself in the back of the snake's head. It exploded like a piñata sending Percy falling toward the ground screaming. The same grey mass appeared and caught him inches from the ground before roughly dumping him on it. The shape landed letting Barry catch sight of what it was. It was a large grey dragon. Barry stumbled back while Oliver just stared opened mouthed. Dragons exist? It glanced at Oliver briefly before it morphed back into Frank. He bent down over Percy with a worried expression on his face.

"You okay dude?" he asked.

Percy let his head fall back on the ground before answering, "I'm not doing _that_ again."

"That was pretty stupid," Frank admitted, "But pretty cool at the same time."

"Thanks...I'll remember that the next time I nearly get my teeth shaken out," Percy grumbled.

Barry raced up to them.

"Was he a dragon?' he asked vibrating his voice.

Frank made a sound like a cat with a fur ball and stumbled back in surprise.

"You're the Flash?" he asked.

"Yes kid...," Barry sighed, "And about my question?"

"Yeah...don't ask," Percy groaned.

He managed to throw a jar at him. Barry caught it at super speed before it even came close to hitting the ground.

"Take a sample...I'll stand up when the world stops spinning," Percy moaned, "Ugh."

He tried standing up but fell over like a drunkard. Oliver just shook his head while Barry gave Percy a sympathetic glance. Turning to what was left of the snake he grimaced but picked up a piece of the steaming black goo that was left behind using a piece of the broken store house. It reeked; badly.

"I'll give this to that forensics kid," he said disguising his voice.

"Kid...I have to give you one thing. You know how to shoot an arrow," Oliver smiled warmly at Frank.

Frank's face turned poppy red from embarrassment.

"Thanks..." he mumbled shyly.

"So I guess we are going back to S.T.A.R Labs?" Percy groaned, "Fast?"

He had finally managed to get to his feet but he kept swaying and clutching his head.

"Yeah...sorry kid but I have to," Barry frowned.

He knew Percy hated traveling at super speed but he knew that the kid should have a quick check over by Catlin.

"I'll take...err...this kid here on my motorcycle ever since you cant take two at once," Oliver smirked gesturing to Frank who looked like he was going to faint from happiness.

Barry scowled at him but picked Percy up and ran back to S.T.A.R Labs. He scared the living daylights out of Leo when he sped in and dropped Percy down in a seat.

"HOLY HERA!" Leo yelped.

His hair ignited so Hazel had put it out. Catlin squealed in surprise at the sudden flame up.

"Where's Frank," Hazel asked.

Barry put the jar full of the sample he had taken down on the table.

"Um...getting a ride with the Arrow," he muttered disguising his voice, "Got to run."

He sped out of the room but not before placing his suit back where it belonged. Then he walked back into the room in regular clothing.

"Hey Barry," Percy groaned.

He clutched at his head and muttered something about not riding a giant snake rodeo style again. Catlin scowled him gently and started doing a quick check up on him.

"Did um...the Flash get a sample?" Barry asked, "Because he got us out of there before the snake ate us."

Man...it sounded strange talking about himself.

"Yeah...its right there," Cisco said pointing to the jar, "I'll run tests in the morning."

"Which leads to the question...where are we suppose to spend the night?' Leo asked.

"At my place I guess," Barry shrugged.

"As long as Percy," Joe said walking into the room, "doesn't go sneaking out of the house tonight you are more than welcome to stay."

He had his parent voice on. Barry shuttered even though he wasn't the one getting the stern talking to for once.

"Yes sir..." Percy moaned.

Frank then walked in with a happy expression on his face.

"You look like you are about to burst with happiness," Leo muttered, "Spill."

"I finally met the Arrow," Frank grinned.

And probably talked his ear off. Barry smirked knowing Oliver was probably annoyed by the whole thing. Now he had something to tease him about.

"So what!? I admit there are several dozen people I would like to meet but come on...super-speed versus a measly arrow? I think you know who would win," Leo smirked.

"Are you implying that the Arrow and the Flash should fight?" Catlin said with slight disgust.

"Na...I'm just saying if they _were_ to fight my money is on speed," Leo grinned.

"Um...they already fought once," Cisco said sheepishly.

"Who won?"

"Um..." Cisco glanced at Barry who was giving him a deluxe 'shut up' look, "It was a tie."

Hazel muttered, "I hope they didn't nearly kill each other."

Barry didn't decide not to mention that the first time he and Oliver fought didn't really end well. Oliver had received several welts all over his body and Barry had received an arrow to the leg along with a splitting headache. Second time around...he really didn't want to talk about who had won.

"So...are we going to get some sleep or what?" Leo yawned.

"I guess so..." Barry muttered.

He hoped that tomorrow that the evidence they had collected would reveal some answers into who Shenka was.

* * *

 **Gah...I never thought this would take this long XP Yes I know this is long but not as long as the first chapter. This story might be the same length of my first story; not sure.**

 **Explanations:**

 **Arion traveled from Alaska to California in four hours.**

 **Frank was worried about the lasers hitting his life line which is a piece of wood. The wood is stored in the bag around his belt which makes him worried about fire or in this case lasers hitting it (even though the bag is fire proof). If his life line burns up then he will die.**

 **Creature from the Foam Lagoon (Leo would probably say this in this type of situation) is really named after the movie Creature from the Black Lagoon (Fun fact: The person who played the creature in that movie was actually a lady not a man).**

 **Leo tends to burst into flames randomly when he gets excited. This is explained several times in the Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **Percy did make Mt. Saint Helens erupt but entirely by accident. He was being attacked by telkies (sea demons) and he accidently caused a major earthquake which caused water to spill into the magma chamber which in super heated steam propelled him into the air. He landed on Calypso's island and the rest is history.**

 **Hazel does not know much about modern technology because she was born in 1928 and died in 1942. This would to complicated to explain and difficult to believe.**

 **Leo came back to life because of some cure that could cure death. I really don't think Team Flash would believe this one.**

 **Mark Adams (I am just making this up) was a kid that would bully Hazel in the 1940's. She remembered the name so yeah...the rest I think you can figure out.**

 **Based on what Shenka was able to do with creating things out of shadows you might be able to figure out her godly parent if you are good at Greek Mythology/Roman Mythology. If you know who her godly parent please do not say anything in the review so that if you are right you won't ruin it for others.**

 **So anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. So anyways another chapter...hope you guys like it :) AND ONE MORE FREAKING EPISODE TILL THE SEASON IS OVER! When I saw the promo I started 'crying'. It was soooooooooooooo sad. AND THEY ARE MAKING A -drum roll- A LEGENDS OF TOMMOROW SERIES THAT INVOLVES FLASH, ARROW, WHITE CANARY, A.T.O.M, FIRESTORM, AND HAWK GIRL! START OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! -fan girl scream- I CAN'T FREAKING WAIT!**

 **-coughs awkwardly- Sorry about that anyways...shoutouts!**

 **sweetchick621: Thank you so much ^^ I had to rewrite the last chapter like six times so none of the characters got left out :)**

 **LittleManY2K: Thanks ^^ Leo right after Percy is my favorite character in the Percy J franchise.**

 **Matt: Um...sorry no. And I asked specifically _not to_ list your guess so in case you were right it wouldn't ruin the plot. Oh well...good guess though :)**

 **fantasylover4evr: Lets see if your guess is right :) Yeah...I'm kind of considering Chiron to appear and give Barry some advice. Um...I hate to say it but if Cisco was to go to the Hephaestus cabin the whole thing would probably blow up XD Annabeth would probably talk non-stop to Catlin and Felicity. And yes...Frank going crazy over meeting the Arrow. I have a feeling he nearly fainted when talking to him XD. I am so going to have Felicity and Barry tease Oliver about it.**

 **a random person: its okay...:D Next time please don't state your answer...in case you were right.**

 **Ltowls: I figured these two would be a good crossover because a) Metahumans are kind of like demigods and b) it sounded interesting. I am so happy you love this story :)**

 **Jem56: XD**

 **Disclaimer: Plot mine, OC mine; respectable characters go to their creators.**

* * *

Barry groaned when he heard someone knocking on the front door the next morning. Everything ached...even super healing could not heal sore muscles that quick. Then he spotted the alarm clock that said it was nine o' clock. Not that late in the morning...he had a least an hour before he would be considered _late_ to his job. Which meant it was probably a good idea to wake up.

"Coming!" he called rushing out of bed when the person started knocking impatiently again.

However he made a point to run down the stairs at a normal person's speed so he wouldn't accidently wake Percy's friends with the sudden wind that usually accompanied his speed; or the electricity for that matter.

"Who is it?" he asked not wanting it to be another Hannibal Bates incident.

"It's Iris..." said Iris without hesitation.

"Um...one minute!" Barry said nervously.

He glanced over at Percy who was sprawled out on the couch asleep; Leo and Frank had camped out on the floor. Hazel was sleeping in the quest room which fortunately was no where near the front door. Percy's eyes shot open when Iris started knocking again.

"Who is it?" he muttered slightly panicked plus slightly groggy from waking up.

He held his sword/pen in hand as if unsure if the person at the door was friend or foe. Did he have to deal with stuff like this on a daily basis? What was with this kid?

"Its Iris...if she sees you...I'm dead meat about lying about your name!" Barry whispered.

He noticed something on the boy's shirt that would prove that he had been lying about knowing Percy's name.

"What do you mean?" Percy groused getting up and rubbing his eyes.

Iris knocked again.

"Um...take a look at your shirt," Barry said.

Scribbled in blue ink on Percy's shirt was his real name; Percy Jackson along with the words _'Percy luvs Annabeth'_. How childish was _that_?

"Oh he is so going to get it from me when he gets up," Percy growled looking at Leo.

He snored loudly in response. Barry just shook his head. These two seemed to be constantly at it with each other.

"Go into the kitchen!" he whispered, "And hide...I think I can keep her away from there."

"Think?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it!"

Percy sighed and bent down to shake Frank. However he struggled to wake his friend up so Barry had to help him by running Frank into the kitchen using his speed (Leo continued to sleep peacefully on the floor not at all effected by the gust of wind). Percy stared wide eyed and shuttered. He still hadn't gotten over how fast Barry could run. Trying to keep a calm face Percy walked into the kitchen calmly; but his hands were slightly shaking from fear. Barry after glancing at him confused (and sympathetically). He also briefly winced seeing how several pictures hanging on the walls had become crooked from the wind. Opps...he would have to clean that up later after Iris left because if Joe saw the living room like this then Barry would be in a lot of trouble.

Frank snored softly so Percy shook him again. No luck in waking him up.

"Frank!" Percy whispered loudly.

Frank didn't stir. That kid sure could sleep through almost anything.

Iris knocked again and asked, "Barry? You there?"

Barry cursed and raced up to his room to grab some smelling salt. He decided to keep some on hand in case he ever got knocked out again. He grimaced remembering the time Catlin had to smack him in the face to wake him up. That had hurt...a lot; especially when she ripped the duck tape off his mouth. Racing back down into kitchen Barry trust the salt under Frank's nose. The napkins on the kitchen table were sent everywhere.

"What is that?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Smelling salt...it um...wakes people up. Its made of ammonia," Barry said thrusting the pouch under Frank's nose, "Unless you want me to bring Catlin here to smack him awake."

"I'm guessing there a story behind that comment so I won't ask..." Percy muttered.

At any rate the salt did the trick.

"Huh? Where am I? I thought I fell asleep on the living room floor," Frank muttered waking suddenly.

He sat up from his position on the dinning room chair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He also wrinkled up his nose no doubt feeling the after effects of the smelling salt.

"Um you did...except...you were sleep walking...yeah...sleeping walking," Percy chuckled nervously.

He nervously glanced a Barry who quickly hid the pouch in his pajama pocket. The facet in the sink turned on (read—exploded) making Percy curse and sprint to turn it off.

"Stay quiet...if my friend finds out you are here...I'm dead and you'll get your ear talked off," Barry whispered when he came back.

Percy nodded. Frank gave both of them a confused look and Percy whispered under his breath, "Tell you later."

"Bartholomew Allen open the door this instant!" Iris demanded with a rather annoyed voice.

"Bartholomew?" Percy asked.

Judging by his face he was trying not to laugh. Frank scratched his head and looked confused.

"Yes its my full name. Now keep quiet and out of sight!" Barry whispered shouted.

He did not have time for any jokes about his name.

"Um...what about Leo?" Frank asked gesturing toward the living room.

Barry groaned in annoyance; completely forgetting about the boy. Eventually he had to shove Leo in the jacket closet because even with a gag on his mouth the kid continued to snore quiet loudly (and he really didn't want to use the smelling salt again; plus it was a little bit of revenge on Leo for his joke on Percy). After closing the closet door Barry opened the front door to let Iris in. Behind him he heard both Percy and Frank dive underneath the kitchen table. As long as she didn't walk into the kitchen everything would be fine.

"H-h-h-hi Iris..." he said.

He nervously brushed his fingers through his hair. She gave him an annoyed look before walking in.

"Um...why are you still in your PJ's?" Iris demanded, "And what took you so long to answer?"

"I just woke up...I really need the rest," Barry said.

He really did need the rest. After that fight with giant snake he felt like he was going to pass out standing because his blood sugar was so low. Fortunately he didn't pass out until he got home (but he only got the chance to pass out in his bed _after_ he ate almost _all_ the food in the fridge in one sitting trying to regain his metabolism).

"Why did you take so long to answer?" Iris asked again; this time slightly impatient.

"Trying to clean up the living room," Barry said lamely.

Automatically he slapped his face at super speed so Iris couldn't see him; it didn't hurt _to_ much. Out of all his excuses this one was the worst; right up to the one with him stating he had car trouble when he _did not_ even _own_ a car.

"Really looks like it..." Iris muttered looking around.

Barry groaned inwardly knowing that the living room was a mess. Blankets were everywhere and the pictures were all crooked as if an earthquake had rattled the house. Iris started for the kitchen.

"I-I-I- I wouldn't go there if I were you..." Barry stuttered.

"Why not?" Iris asked turning to face him suspicion written all over her face.

Barry caught a brief glance of Percy's face under the table, which had turned pure white. Frank was nervously chewing his fingernails and accidently bumped into the chair next to him making it creak.

"T-t-there's a leak coming out f-f-f-from the sink..." Barry said before Iris could investigate the noise, "Also it m-m-makes noises now and t-t-then."

He caught Percy's eye and the boy nodded. The sink groaned and water started to spew out of faucet even though it was off.

"Hmmmm..." Iris mussed looking down at the water as it pooled on the floor.

Barry silently thanked Percy for making the sink explode. At least his lie would look like he was telling the truth.

"So maybe we should talk outside..." he said.

"Ok..." Iris shrugged.

She started to walk toward the door. Barry trailed behind her.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

He caught up to her and walked her to the front door. He then shut the door signaling the boys it was okay to come out. But also from inside he heard a crash as if something fell and someone cursing. That was defiantly not from the two boys; no doubt it was Leo who had finally woken up. Good thing he moved Iris when he did.

"Well Dad told me to come get you and wake you up," Iris said with a shrug (apparently not noticing the noise), "He needs you down at the lab."

'Why didn't he call me?" Barry asked confused.

He knew he wasn't really needed down at the crime lab. Joe was just reminding him to get over to S.T.A.R Labs to analyze the sample they had taken yesterday.

"He said you wouldn't answer your phone," Iris shrugged.

From inside the house Barry heard some arguing going on. He groaned silently knowing it was going to be difficult to explain his 'guests'.

"Look I got to go. See you soon?" Barry asked trying to get rid of Iris as politely as possible.

She looked curiously at the house.

"Its the radio..." Barry lied.

He knew she knew that the radio hadn't been on when she walked in.

"Yeah I guess..." Iris muttered kind of hurt, "See you later."

As soon as she disappeared out of sight Barry groaned and banged the back of his head against the door in annoyance. He was really getting tired of keeping his secret(s) but he needed to protect Iris. Grumbling to himself he opened the front door. As soon as he walked in he found Leo lying face down on the ground in front of the closet groaning in pain while Frank, Hazel and Percy were cracking up. Hazel apparently had woken up while he was outside. He quickly glanced at the kitchen and found that Percy had turned the water off. At least now he didn't have to do it.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Barry asked turning to them.

He figured Leo had tried opening the door but had tripped over his own feet trying to get out. Maybe he should have done the smelling salts.

"No..." Percy and Frank said in unison.

"Well...Hazel might have accidently smacked him to wake him up," Percy offered lamely.

Barry _defiantly_ should have done the smelling salts; he kind of pitied the kid, he knew what it was like to be smacked awake. Hazel just laughed again; her fourteen karat gold colored eyes twinkling with mirth. Leo scowled at her and rubbed his cheek which was red and swelling slightly.

"Who shoved me in the closet?" he demanded, "Does the term claustrophobia mean _anything_ to you?"

Barry decided not the mention why he didn't bother waking Leo up.

"Sorry...um...if my friend found you here she would be angry," he sighed, "I lied to her about Percy's name and well...I normally hate lying but I had to this time. Otherwise Percy would be swarmed with a dozen questions from her."

He nervously dragged his fingers through his hair. It was true...he did hate lying. And if the truth was found out he would fess up to it.

"Noisy reporter girlfriend huh?" Leo grinned, "And Perc? Like your T-Shirt?"

Percy scowled at him and punched him in the arm.

"Look I got to go to my job. So are you guys going to hang out around town until S.T.A.R Labs calls you?" Barry asked trying to keep his face from blushing at Leo's comment.

He also struggled to keep himself from strangling the kid.

"Yeah...I guess," Leo shrugged, "But I kind of want to hang out at S.T.A.R Labs the entire day with Cisco. I want to build more drones."

And God knows what else. Barry wouldn't be surprised if the two built a mega drone that shot five missiles off a once.

"Before you do that and start World War III...you better clean my shirt off," Percy growled.

"Hey...consider yourself lucky I didn't write," Leo paused before grinning and singing, " _Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G_!"

Seriously? That third grade playground rhyme?

"Oh shut up Repair boy," Percy grumbled shoving him, "And get dressed. The toolbelt does not really match your PJ's."

It really didn't...at all. If there was an award for having the worst dress up Leo would have won first prize.

"Hey!" Leo scowled, "I have a feeling the _next_ thing you will be telling me is _not_ to go to S.T.A.R Labs."

Judging by Percy's sour expression that was _exactly_ what he was going to say. Then his face brightened as if an idea struck him.

"Hey Leo...I heard that there is a Big Belly Burger in the downtown area," Percy said.

Leo's eyes lit up and he darted from the room shouting, "I'm going to change and then I'm going there! I need to eat an actual burger that is made from meat...not tofu! And all of you are coming with me!"

Tofu burgers?

Barry glanced at Percy who muttered, "Don't ask..."

"We should change to..." Hazel said.

She was blushing furiously from embarrassment but she managed to disappear from the room.

"I should um...go to," Frank mumbled.

He lumbered out of the room.

"Way to get rid of him..." Barry said with a grin.

"If you ever want to get rid of Leo tell him his favorite restaurant is in the area," Percy smirked, "I guess I will see you at S.T.A.R Labs. I'll try to sneak off after Leo drags me over there. "

* * *

"This stuff reeks," Cisco grimaced unscrewing the jar.

Barry struggled to keep from throwing up. The smell coming from the jar smelled a whole lot worse than melted tar mixed with rotten eggs. He knew because he once accidently mixed hydrocarbons, carbon from some coal, and sulfur in the crime lab when reorganizing the chemicals on the shelves. Needless to say he nearly got fired from his job and the entire crime lab room reeked for a month after the incident.

"That is just plain disgusting..." Catlin muttered pinching her nose.

The mixture slightly steamed as if it were hot but the jar was cold to the touch.

"Eh...Medusa smelled worse when I chopped her head off," came Percy's voice.

Barry jumped startled. Percy was standing at the entrance to the computer room panting as if he had run the ten miles to S.T.A.R Labs from the burger restaurant. His face was beat red and his dark hair was plastered to his face from perspiration.

"Sorry..." he apologized, "It took me forever to get here. Blackjack...isn't here. He took off for the nearest donut shop. Also Leo kept watching me to make sure I didn't bolt. I had to escape out the bathroom window. You might want to repair it on the sly later."

"What did you do?" Dr. Wells asked condescendingly.

Percy scowled at him before answering, "Chopped the bars off the window with my sword."

"Damn kid...how sharp is that thing?" Cisco asked with a whistle.

"Um...sharp enough to cut through concrete?" Percy said uncertainly.

He sat down and sighed.

"Anything yet?" he asked

"No...except this disgusting smell," Catlin grimaced.

Judging by Percy's queasy expression he had also smelled the awful scent.

"Get used to it...monsters tend to leave things like that behind when killed," he shuttered, "Think that's bad...try going against a hydra. Those things are just plain nasty."

Did this kid seriously go up against _every_ monster the Greek myths mentioned?

"I kind of forgot that you explained to us that the Greek myths are real," Barry muttered rubbing his forehead.

Here came the headache again. He was half tempted to ask Percy have a dozen 'nerdy' questions but decided Percy would like his privacy.

"Have you ever met Zeus?" Cisco piped up.

He had to ask that. Barry shook his head and sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah...," Percy glanced at the ceiling nervously, "He's a bit temperamental. And ever since he hates my guts I am forbidden to fly in an airplane."

"What happens if you do?" Catlin asked.

"Um...I get struck with a lightning bolt so powerful it is equal to 500 atomic bombs?" Percy muttered.

That would defiantly kill him...or anyone within a thirty mile radius for that matter.

"Ouch...," Cisco winced, "No wonder you don't want to fly."

Percy shrugged. Then Oliver walked in holding something in his hand.

"I see the kid got here," he said dryly, "And what is that awful smell?"

"Exploded snake guts," Cisco said.

Barry grimaced remembering who disgusting it was to watch the snake explode into a pile of dust that solidified into a syrupy mixture.

"And when are you ever going to stop calling me Kid, Robin Hood?" Percy muttered.

Oliver scowled at him and threw one of the miniature arrows that were strapped to his shoes at him. Barry managed to intercept it before it hit him. Percy raised an eyebrow when he saw the quivering arrow in Barry's hand (at least an inch from his face) but didn't say anything.

"Seriously?" Barry grumbled to Oliver.

He set the arrow down on the table next to him.

"What?! I heard water heals him," Oliver said leaning against the table.

"Leo and his big mouth...remind me to duck tape it when he gets back," Percy grumbled.

Catlin snorted while Cisco placed a sample of the steaming goo into the computer and waited for it to be analyze (making gagging noises the whole time) by the computer.

"By the way I went back to the scene of the fight we had with that snake last night and I found this necklace there," Oliver set whatever he was holding down on the table.

It was a necklace that had the emblem of a raven with Greek Letters written on it. Percy paled when he caught sight of it.

"This is not good..." he muttered.

"What's not good?" Catlin asked slightly worried.

"I figured out who Shenka's mom is," Percy swallowed hard, "Her mom is the goddess of Night...better know as Nyx. The raven is her symbol."

His eyes regained that haunted look again; as if he was remembering something horrible.

"You met her?' Barry asked.

"Once...and now she hates my guts," Percy muttered bitterly.

"Jeez kid...do you manage to tick off everybody?" Cisco asked.

"Guess so...one of my many talents" Percy shrugged, "This is very unusual that Nyx had a daughter. Normally she stays in...Tartarus."

He said the last word very bitterly.

"And you said you met her," Dr. Wells mused, "Which means..."

"Yes...I...have seen Tartarus. In fact I walked across it," Percy closed his eyes and shuddered, "The things I saw down there...it would drive anyone mad. "

"No wonder you didn't want to talk about the struggle you had with your girlfriend," Cisco said, "That place sounded plain nasty in the myths."

"It is..." Percy sighed, "Look I don't want to talk about alright?"

Barry nodded. That was when the computer beeped.

"Well it finished analyzing the goop," Cisco said.

"And..." Barry asked.

"Um...remember Tony...err...Grider?" Cisco asked.

"Who?" Percy asked.

Barry groaned and prayed Cisco would not say anything.

"Doesn't matter," Catlin said quickly, "Get to the point Cisco."

Barry gave her a grateful smile silently thanking her.

"Are you telling me you want me to forget that awesome night?" Cisco asked with a fake insulted voice, "Anyways...when the goop is solid it has the same durability as Tony's metal skin."

"So your telling me..." Barry said weakly.

Please don't say it...please don't say it!

"Yep. Super sonic punch baby..." Cisco grinned.

He said it...Barry winced remembering when Cisco _screamed_ that into the microphone when he broke the sound barrier. His ears had been ringing for several minutes after that.

"You're joking right?' Percy said with disbelief.

"Nope...he hit Mach 1.1 once," Cisco said.

Barry groaned again, "And broke my wrist punching the target."

Not to mention his whole arm. That had hurt...like a lot.

"But that is...not his fastest speed...hypothetically," Dr. Wells spoke up.

Barry understood what he meant. He had once run at Mach 17.5 (which is 3,700 miles per hour) in order to prevent electricity from Farooq from hitting Dr. Wells. But he decided not to say that out loud.

"You are telling me Barry can run at approximately 374 miles per hour?" Percy asked with disbelief, "That's like me saying I dove to the bottom of the Mariana's trench _without_ an oxygen tank or protective gear...err...which I totally did once."

"How did you know the exact measurement of Mach 1.1? You don't strike me as a person who likes to read," Catlin smirked.

"One of the disadvantages of dating an incredibly smart girl...you tend to pick info like that..." Percy said sheepishly.

"Are you saying that girls cant be smart?" Catlin asked with fake mockery.

"No! It's just...you know what...let's forget it," Percy sighed.

Smart decision on his part...Catlin would probably punch him if he said girls were not smart.

"Did you seriously go to the bottom of the Mariana's trench?' Cisco asked excitedly, "What was it like?"

"Um...cold...dark...kind of gloomy," Percy shrugged.

"How did the pressure not kill you?" Barry asked, "Its like several hundred feet down; under water."

No normal person could survive the water pressure because it was to high. Even submersibles could not explore the deepest length of the trench.

Percy sighed and said in a very embarrassed/modest voice, "I am kind of immune to any sort of water pressure. Its hard to explain but...when I was down there all I could see was the body heat of the animals as well as where the hot current of water meets the cold current. Also...I can um...breath under water."

"So cool..." Cisco grinned.

"Anything else you would like to mention?" Oliver scowled.

"Like what?" Percy asked confused, "I already told you I don't want to discuss what I can do."

"Your friend...Hazel. She seems different from your other two friends," Oliver said.

"Yeah...she's a good kid. But what do you mean by different?" Percy asked.

Barry noticed how his hands had started to sweat and the water pipes started to creak. He seemed nervous about the question.

"She seems to get very easily shocked with certain words and phrases," Oliver said raising an eyebrow, "So what is with that?"

Barry recalled the night before when Cisco accidently said a curse word. Hazel had given him a shocked look as if she hadn't heard the word before.

"I kind of like her that way..." Catlin smiled, "She seems to be more polite than girls her age."

Barry agreed with her on that. But he noticed Percy wouldn't answer but clutched the chair he was sitting in harder.

"Percy...what aren't you telling us?" Barry asked gently and without malice.

Oliver shot him an annoyed look.

"You wouldn't believe me if I were to tell you," Percy muttered.

After finding out that the Greek gods were real, Barry thought he would believe almost anything Percy said. It was kind of hard not to believe stuff like that after there is proof.

"Tell us what?" Cisco asked.

"That she was..." Percy was cut off by a boom outside the building.

Several windows in the lab cracked as the sound wave hit them.

"What was that?" Catlin asked worriedly.

Frank suddenly came stumbling through the door.

"Trash can! Now!" he gasped his face all green.

Percy handed the nearest one to him and the poor kid started emptying his stomach. The smell of sour vomit did not improve the smell that already filled the room. It made it worse.

"What's with him?" Cisco asked.

Oliver gave Frank a look of pity which was a first for him. Barry decided to tease him later about the night before. Apparently Frank and Oliver had become fast friends.

"They must have rode Arion," Percy sighed.

Leo came waltzing in the room with a grin on his face.

"Hi ya Frank...how's it looking in there?" Leo said, "And phew...who dealt it? It _stinks_ in here!"

Seriously? Did he have to say that?

"Nobody dealt it kid..." Oliver grumbled.

Barry noticed the mini arrow he had left on the table and quickly shoved it into his pocket before Leo noticed it and the speed Barry's arm had been moving.

"And when I'm done...I'm shoving you into here," Frank said from inside the trashcan; his voice all muffled.

Catlin shot him a sympathetic glance before glaring at Leo.

"Why are you already here Perc?" Leo asked completely ignoring Catlin's death glare.

"They needed my help so I decided to walk over..." Percy sighed.

"Ten miles...you expect me to believe you walked ten miles to get here," Leo asked sarcastically.

"In fact I did...well part of the way," Percy admitted, "Took the taxi part way to."

His tone of voice let Barry know he was telling the truth.

"How did _you_ get here so fast?" Oliver asked turning to Leo.

"Oh we rode Arion...that boom you heard...that was him breaking the sound barrier," Leo chattered.

Barry shared a nervous look with Catlin. Dr. Well's brow creased showing he was thinking about what Leo had said. Oliver glanced between Barry and Leo before sitting in a chair holding his head and muttered something about taking an aspirin.

"That's it...I'm duck taping your mouth shut for a week," Percy scowled.

"Whose the guy with the toolbelt? Not you...its me. SO I have the duck tape not you," Leo grinned.

"Whoa...whoa...whoa...you guys have a Metahorse that has the same speed as the Flash?" Cisco grinned.

Oh come on! Metahorse? Was that the _best_ he could come up with?

"First off he is not a Metahorse...he's just um...a super fast immortal horse," Percy said.

He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Whose related to you..." Leo muttered.

Percy stomped on his foot making him yelp.

"What do you mean...?" Catlin asked.

"His dad's Poseidon...his mom is Demeter. Trust me you _do not_ want to know the back story of that..." Percy groaned covering his face.

Barry decided to drop the topic and change it.

"So where is Hazel?" he asked.

Hazel came walking through the door just then. When she entered the room her nose wrinkled up.

"This smells worst than Sciron's feet," she complained.

"Whose feet?" Cisco asked.

"Don't ask..." Hazel muttered sitting down in a chair.

Frank who had gotten over his wave of sickness sat next to her. Leo glanced into the treadmill room and said,

"What's with the futuristic treadmill?"

It was not _that_ futuristic looking. And this kid had to be total ADHD judging by the way he _would not stop_ looking around.

"Flash runs on it sometimes so we can check his vitals..." Catlin said.

Which was true...partially.

"I'd love to run on it," Leo grinned.

"Unless you would like to face plant at approximately two hundred miles per hour I really would not recommend running on it," Barry said dryly.

Although it would be pretty funny to watch.

"Frank could run on it," Leo grinned, "As a cheetah."

"Does the term not sharing your abilities mean anything to you?" Frank asked disgusted, "Plus I would only be able to run at one hundred miles per for one minute before my lungs literally collapse."

Barry nodded...he recalled reading that in a biology book.

"You showed the Arrow and the Flash," Hazel reminded.

"That was different..." Frank muttered rubbing his nose nervously, "They're heroes and heroes tend to _not_ share the others secrets."

Barry pretended to be amazed at what he had just heard. Which was not really hard because Frank's power was pretty cool.

"Guessing by the number of dents as well as the tattered barrier in the wall behind the treadmill I would say Flash face plants in the wall to after flying off..." Leo smirked pointing at the wall behind the treadmill.

There _were_ numerous dents and cracks in the wall.

"Its actually pretty funny," Cisco admitted.

Barry shot him a dirty look. It may look funny but it was not fun to get off the ground after. Half the time he received broken bones (in his arm or leg) or large bruises on his face. Of course they healed eventually but it still hurt.

"Hey Perc...when we were at the burger joint we met someone who wanted to talk to you. He said to meet you at Jitters or something," Leo suddenly changed the conversation.

Why was he suddenly bringing this up?

"Leo! We said we were not going to discuss this!" Frank protested.

Leo sure couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Describe him..." Percy said ignoring Frank.

"Tall...wore one of those suits the Wall Street peeps wear...dark glasses...oh and did I forget to mention that his face looks like it got scratched by a _really, really_ angry hamster?" Leo asked casually picking a piece of lint off his pants.

"No you did not forget to mention that..." Oliver grumbled annoyed.

Felicity came walking in the room holding a cup holder full of drinks. They exploded all over her letting Barry know Percy was agitated.

"Honestly Percy?" she grumbled grabbing a napkin to blot her shirt.

"Bro...cant you get that power under control?" Leo asked.

Percy didn't answer but his eyes looked down right murderous.

"You know this guy?" Barry asked.

Judging by Percy's response to Leo's description he must have met the man at _some_ point.

"Yes...his name Prometheus," Percy growled.

"Wasn't he the dude that got his liver pecked out by vultures or something?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah...I wonder what this slime ball wants this time," Percy grumbled getting to his feet.

"Should Frank and I go with you?" Hazel asked gently.

"No...Barry and Oliver should ever since they are investigating the murder of that security guard," Percy sighed.

"Um...are you sure you can handle him? I mean you have two mortals on your side," Frank said.

Make that two heroes incognito.

"Thanks kid..." Oliver grumbled, "We are _so_ weak."

"You know what I mean...and sorry," Frank winced.

Oliver just huffed.

"Frank come on...I beat _your_ dad _at_ age twelve," Percy complained.

"Whose your dad?" Cisco asked.

"Um...Mars...or if you want Greek...Ares."

"You _beat_ the god of war at age twelve?" Felicity asked Percy.

He blushed and said, "Yeah...and gave him a scar to remember. But the point is I can handle Prometheus on my own. Barry and Oliver can be backup."

Hazel raised an eyebrow but didn't protest.

"Fine...you three go on a suicide mission while Cisco and I build things..." Leo grinned.

Percy stuck his tongue out at him as he left with Oliver and Barry.

Dr. Wells said, "I'm not letting you test drive whatever you make."

~~~...~~~

"So who are we looking for?" Oliver asked.

Percy scanned everyone in Jitters with a calm face. But once his eye landed on a particular man drinking coffee his face soured.

"Prometheus," he growled sitting down in a chair opposite of the man.

Barry's stomach churned when he caught sight of the scars that covered the man's face. It did look like he had been scratched by an angry hamster. But he and Oliver still sat down on either side of Percy.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson," the man smiled lifting up his coffee cup, "I see you sacrificed your Achilles heel. And brought some friends with you."

Achilles heel? What was he talking about? And how did he know Percy's full name?

"Shove it Promey..." Percy snapped, "What in Hades do you want this time?"

"I know you and ah...your friends want information on someone," the man smiled.

Oliver wrinkled up in nose in disgust at the statement making Barry elbow him. On the way here Percy had warned them to show respect to these types of people unless they wanted to be vaporized.

"Let me guess...Shenka," Barry asked.

He couldn't stand the man's or titan's attitude. It reminded him of the attitude of snake; you never knew when it was going to bite you.

"Very good guess...Barry Allen..." Prometheus smiled.

Barry glanced at Percy nervously. How did the man know his name?

"Ignore him...he's trying to get under your skin," Percy muttered.

Barry realized that and shrugged the comment off. But underneath he still was slightly annoyed.

"And to answer your statement...yes I do know where she is," Prometheus sighed, "I can give it to you...for a price."

Percy suddenly slammed a knife on a table down on Prometheus's hand. It landed between his fingers and quivered slightly as it rocked back and forth. Barry shared a shocked look with Oliver. Why had Percy reacted so angrily? He normally had a good temper. Barry glanced around and noticed no one had noticed what Percy had done.

"Jeez kid...cool it," Oliver muttered.

Prometheus didn't even flinch when Percy leaned his face in close and said in a dangerous voice,

"Give me one reason why I don't give you new scars..."

"Because rather you like it or not I am the only one with the information you need," the man grinned, "Also...you don't have the necessary metal to even hurt me."

Certain metals?

"What is your damn price?" Percy growled, "Name it before I can show you how fast I can draw Riptide."

"My price is simple..." the man said picking the knife out of the table and setting it down, "Give me a piece of platinum the size of my fist. I need it in order to ah...pay back a friend of mine."

"Platinum? Are you insane? That is one of the rarest metals!" Barry asked.

Platinum was becoming scarce and it was buried deep under the earth. Finding a piece that big would be like finding a nettle in a haystack.

"Once you bring it to me," Prometheus said smoothly sipping his coffee," I will give you the information you need. You have four hours."

Percy got up abruptly and knocked his chair over. He disappeared out the door. Barry and Oliver glanced at each other before Barry responded,

"We will try to bring what you need."

"Please do so..." the man said simply, "Oh and please tell young Perseus that he must show me more respect next time."

Barry nodded and he and Oliver left. Percy was waiting outside and his face plainly showed he was angry.

"I hate that pig..." he grumbled.

"Can't blame you..." Oliver sighed.

"Percy...how are we going to find that metal in four hours?" Barry asked.

He knew it was impossible.

"Hazel..." was all Percy said.

"Hazel what?" Oliver asked.

Barry understood what Percy meant even before he spoke,

"You'll see..." Percy smiled faintly, "Let's go back to S.T.A.R Labs and ask her."

* * *

 **Once again I have finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry it is short but I wanted it to end it here. Oh and yeah Percy can't stand Prometheus after the Titan war. Long story...**

 **Also there is a clip I saw on the Flash in which Barry was knocked out and shoved in a closet with duck tape on his mouth. Catlin found him and woke him up by slapping him in the face. It was hysterically funny even though it looked painful. I mentioned it in here because it fit in with the story perfectly.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe season one for the Flash is over D: But season 2 is coming up soon :) Then comes Legends of Tomorrow and the Supergirl show. So many upcoming events I don't know what to think about...**

 **Fun fact: Supergirl is part of the Flash/Arrow universe. They are thinking about having a crossover in a few years...-crosses fingers-**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while. I'm going to have finals :P I really wanted to study so I didn't get summer school. Also it was rather hard to write about this because I did see the final season of Flash and well...its hard to write about the past after see that...Anyways shout outs!**

 **Frog1: Thanks :)**

 **LittleManY2K: That pretty much sums it up...:D**

 **a random person: You'll see why he needed platinum :) And yes Nyx...sweetchick621 was very helpful in helping me choose Shenka's godly parent. Um yeah...that clip was pretty painful to watch...but also quite funny. Is it just me or do famous people tend to have viscous and untrue rumors spread about them? Cause I got so mad when they insulted Grant Gustin (the actor who plays Barry) about something...that was not true.**

 **Guest: I might just do that ;)**

 **MaddyR: Thank you...and here is the next chapter ^^**

 **sweetchick621: Thank you :) One of my pet peeves is having certain characters give to much of their back story to other characters in crossover. That make the story dull and boring. I'm pretty sure the entire truth will not come out about the demigods' past. Also I figured Percy out of respect (as well as not wanting an arrow in his back) would not tell the others the Flash and Arrow's civilian identity. I might make them find out eventually though ;) I will asked you any time I need help with the story. After all you are my Beta for it! :D So far you have been a great help!**

 **Ltowls: Thank you ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Plot mine...Shenka (as much as I hate her) mine and sweetchick621; respectable character go to their creators.**

 **Warning: Minor curse word at the end.**

* * *

"Remind me _why_ I let you talk me into this?" Hazel grumbled as she stepped out of the back of the S.T.A.R Labs van.

It had taken a lot of convincing to have Hazel do...well...whatever Percy asked her to do (and he had explained what she could do on the way). Cisco decided to come along saying that it was scientifically impossible for someone to find a precious metal buried beneath the earth (as if running at Mach 1.1 was impossible but it was...at least with Barry). Cisco had taken along a metal detector with so many wires sticking out of it that it seemed it would catch fire at any moment from the heat radiating off of it. Barry had no idea how far down the machine could send sound waves but he didn't argue with Cisco about bringing it (knowing it was useless to).

Hazel had begrudgingly led them to an abandoned field outside of Central City. Oliver and Barry decided to come along incase Percy's statement about her ability to find precious metals hidden hundreds of feet under ground...was true. If it was...then Barry was going to have duct tape Cisco's mouth because he was defiantly _not_ going to shut up about this. He probably would give the girl some annoying nickname.

"Um...because we need your help in finding something like this?" Percy said with a nervous chuckle as he hopped down onto the ground.

Hazel gave him a filthy look.

"I thought you said that did not happen any more..." Percy protested.

What didn't happen anymore?

"It doesn't...but still...I think you know why I hate doing this..." Hazel growled.

"Because you are so g—you know what? I'm going to shut my mouth now," Percy sighed, "Judging by your dirty look I think I'm going to wake up to Cerberus drooling over me or something."

Cerberus? The three headed guard dog of the Underworld in Greek Mythology? Oh come on...he couldn't be serious!

"No...I'm not going to do any of the sort," Hazel said with a slight smile, "I'm not _that_ mean..."

Percy raised an eyebrow and didn't comment. He kicked a pebble away from his foot and looked away from her muttering something about keeping a red ball under his pillow just in case.

"So how exactly are we going to find this...metal?" Oliver asked looking around.

Barry knew what he was thinking. The field had seen better days...there were dead weeds everywhere as well as a bunch of bushes. Not exactly a place you would expect to find a precious metal.

"With this!" Cisco grinned firing up his metal detector.

He started sweeping it across the ground; back and forth while listening to the feedback on some headphones. Hazel just shook her head at him and placed her hand on the ground as if she were taking its temperature. She closed her eyes for a moment before standing up and moving to another spot.

"Anything where you were?" Percy asked.

"Not unless you want an old horseshoe from the pilgrim time period?" Hazel said with a shrug.

"Um...actually I don't want it..." Percy said with a slight grin, "So let's just leave it there."

"Wait seriously?" Barry asked; referring to Hazel's statement.

He still couldn't believe the girl was able to identify anything under the ground. That was when Cisco's metal detector went off.

"Ah! I found something," he grinned placing his headphones around his neck.

Hazel walked over to the spot and touched it lightly.

"Nope, it is not what we are looking for...just an old iron frying pan," she said.

Cisco ignored her and dug a hole about three feet down. Then he stopped and threw the shovel to side with a grumpy expression on his face. Barry and Oliver peered into the hole and saw a rusty metal frying pan lying in the dirt. Oliver glanced at Hazel with a slight smile. And it was genuine. Barry was amazed that Oliver had warmed up to the girl. Maybe it was because her boyfriend just so happened to be good at archery.

"Believe me now?" Percy asked.

Barry nodded. Cisco's eyes widened and he grinned. Before he could say anything Barry raced over to him and slapped his hand on his mouth. Hazel had not noticed anything (such as his sudden super speed) as her back was turned to them. Percy meanwhile covered his mouth to prevent himself from cracking up.

"Please don't say anything...I don't think she would appreciate being called a metal detector," Barry breathed.

"I wasn't going to call her that!" Cisco protested hotly, "I was going to call her jewel raider!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and grumbly watched Hazel cautiously as she continued to walked around glancing at the ground.

Percy face palmed and moaned, "I swear...you and Leo _have to be_ related. That was one of his nicknames for her...until she made his metal hammer chase him."

Barry had a brief image of a hammer chasing Leo flash in his brain and chuckled.

"Wait what?" Cisco asked taking a double take.

"Doesn't matter," Percy sighed rubbing his nose.

Hazel completely ignored them and continued to search around the area. After about ten minutes she stopped in a particular spot. Barry bent down at her side and looked at her.

"Found something?" he asked.

Oliver joined them as well. But for some reason Percy was standing several feet back from the spot nervously shuffling his feet.

"I think I might have something here..." Hazel said pointing to a particular spot on the ground.

"How far down is it?" Cisco asked hefting his shovel.

She wrinkled up her head in concentration before answering, "Eighteen meters..."

"Fifty nine feet down!?" Cisco gulped throwing the shovel to the side, "Then I'm not digging."

Duh, of course he couldn't dig down that far! Barry considered how long it would take him to dig with super speed but thought against it. That would be exposing his secret (such as being the Flash).

"You don't have to..." Hazel sighed.

"Um...please don't take this the wrong way Hazel but," Percy gulped, "Can I please stand back?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Hazel grumbled turning towards him, "Have it hit you in the head?"

Barry was rather confused about what the two were talking about.

"No...actually I'm kind of more worried about it surfacing under my feet and making me take a face plant if I turn in a certain direction," Percy sighed scratching the back of his head.

Wait what?

"What is she going to do?" Oliver asked.

"She's going to see if she can 'draw'" Percy made air quotations around the word draw before continuing, "the metal up to the surface. She can do that easily but I recommend you should step back a couple of feet."

Barry agreed, stood up and backed up several paces until he was the same distance away as Percy. He didn't know what was going to happen and he didn't want to find out the hard way. Oliver and Cisco soon joined them (well...Cisco joined them after Oliver dragged him over to them). They watched as Hazel grimaced and point at the ground with the palm of her hand flat. After several minutes it cracked and a chunk of platinum popped out. Hazel gasped suddenly and fell back. Percy instantly rushed over to her catching her and easing her to the ground in a sitting position.

"You ok Hazel?" he asked.

Barry and his friends rushed over as well. It took a lot of strain on Barry to go at a normal person's speed. At any rate the girl looked fine except for some sweat that was beaded on her forehead.

"Yeah...just never tried getting something that far down up to the surface," Hazel muttered rubbing her forehead, "Its tiring."

Barry understood what she meant. Everyone with powers had their limits.

"That was legit..." Cisco grinned patting her on the back.

She smiled at him. Barry and Percy helped her to her feet while Oliver scrutinized the metal.

"Are we going to pick it up or what?" he asked nudging it with his foot.

"Not unless you are wearing metal tipped shoes," Barry said walking over to him.

He wasn't kidding about the metal tipped shoes.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked turning to him.

"Um...one cubic foot of Platinum is equal to about 1,340.45 pounds..." Barry sighed running his fingers through his hair nervously, "If you drop _that_ on your foot you would break it."

Oh great...he was going full nerd... _again_.

"Oh come on...it can't be that heavy..." Cisco smirked, "This is not even that big."

He tried picking the metal up but couldn't. Instead he fell right on his bottom with a startled yelp.

"You were saying?" Oliver teased.

Cisco glared at him but didn't comment. He grumpily got to his feet and dusted his pants off.

"Fine...I'll do it," Hazel grumbled.

Before she could do anything a man appeared in front of her. Like literally appeared in front of her. And it just so happened to be the man with the information they needed. Oliver reached for his bow that wasn't there and cursed. Percy drew his sword and held it in a way that was threatening.

"I see you have the metal..." Prometheus commented.

He bent down and effortlessly picked up the metal as if it did not weigh anymore than Styrofoam. It shone in his hand for a moment before he slipped it into his suit pocket.

"Oh now you show up," Percy growled waving his sword around, "Now that you have your stupid metal...give us the info. I can give it to the Arrow and the Flash."

Prometheus gave him a slight smile, "Ah but don't you know who they really are?"

Barry shared a nervous glance with Oliver. Hazel glanced at Percy curiously but didn't say anything.

"I do..." Percy scowled, "But I made a serious oath not to tell anyone who they are."

"Oath to keep to your final breath?' Prometheus smirked teasingly.

Percy's face turned fierce at that comment. Barry looked at him worriedly. What was so infuriating about that statement?

"Do not remind me of that cursed prophecy," Percy snapped.

What prophecy?

"Oh yes...if I remember correctly...you were a part of it," Prometheus sighed smoothly.

Oliver wrinkled up his nose in disgust. He realized the man was trying to get under Percy's skin and was succeeding. Barry gave him a warning glance not to say anything.

"Just drop it and give the information..." Hazel broke in, possibly interrupting Percy from calling Prometheus a bunch a dirty names.

Prometheus eyed her nervously and sighed, "Fine...Shenka is hiding in an a basement of a building on the outskirts Central City. She is not always there all the time but she does come out at night to steal what she needs. During the day I do not know where she is...unfortunately."

"I'm not sure about this guy..." Cisco muttered.

He held the metal detector in his hand as if he was preparing to use it like a baseball bat. That would actually be pretty funny to watch...for about five seconds.

"You don't trust me? I'm hurt!" Prometheus said with mock pain.

"Says the guy who gave me Pandora's jar..." Percy grumbled, "And expected me to give up Hope so the titan of time could take over the world."

Was he talking about Kronus? The titan of time? Pandora's jar? Barry held his head in moaned. He was defiantly going to need aspirin after this...that is before his modalism burned it up.

"Didn't _you_ vaporize him?" Hazel asked glancing at Percy.

"No...um...Luke did," he said.

Who was Luke? Barry had a hazy memory of Percy saying that he had a friend that killed a man that had corrupted him into almost destroying the world. Was this the person he was talking about?

"I hate to break up the chit chat but I really would like to know why you," Oliver glanced at the titan, "needed this metal. I would think it would be easy for you to get...considering you _are_ immortal."

He did have a point there...

"Zeus as a matter of fact needed it. He ah...wanted to make something out of it for Hera to...how do you mortals put it? Ah yes...make amends with her," Prometheus nervously adjusted his tie.

"Let me guess...he cheated on her... _again_. Isn't this girl friend three billon?" Percy asked sarcastically turning his sword back into a pen before placing it in his pocket, "What is with you immortals going out with mortals?"

"I don't know...to be honest for both those questions," Prometheus sighed adjusting his tie, "For the first one...I just know that he and Hades are not on really good terms right now. Hades is forbidden from coming up to the surface and the same goes for Zeus. He is forbidden going any where near the ground least he would like have the ground swallow him up."

"I swear our parents are like children sometimes," Hazel grumbled.

"Quite..." Prometheus agreed, "And don't you have other matters to attend to back at your lab? Such a certain someone with the letters L-E-O?"

"Yeah good point...we should get going...I hope the whole thing is not up in flames," Percy groaned.

"I think Catlin will be able to handle Leo," Barry said.

He would have preferred not be with twenty feet of that but out of pity he _would have to go_ back to the lab. He considered staying away for about an hour after this discussion but Oliver popped a hole into his idea with a simple statement.

"If I recall she threatened to lock him up in the particle accelerator if he did anything with fire," Oliver smirked.

Barry groaned. He knew that Catlin was defiantly not kidding when she said that. Maybe they should get to S.T.A.R Labs before things got out of hand.

"See you around," Prometheus smiled, "And Perseus...just because I like you here is another free piece of advice."

It took both Barry and Oliver to hold Percy back before he strangled the guy. Hazel just sighed a muttered something about Percy being even more bad tempered than a sailor being discharged from the navy. What made her use that example?

"He'll take it," Barry said quickly.

Percy shot him a glare. Oliver in turn gave Percy a warning glance and gestured towards the man while quickly drawing his finger across his throat. This stated the message that Percy would be dead meat (from both Oliver and Prometheus) if he didn't take the advice. Barry just shook his head and groaned...leave it to Oliver to get the message across using 'violence'.

"Fine...what is your... _wonderful_ advice?" Percy asked with cold sarcasm shrugging both Barry and Oliver off him.

"When darkness overshadows you only the fire of life can lighten your way," Prometheus said with a slight smile.

What did that even mean? Hazel eyed the man cautiously but with a confused look on her face.

"What are you now? A priest?" Percy joked, "What kind of advice is that?"

Cisco snorted.

"You'll understand when the time comes..." Prometheus smiled, "See you around."

Then he disappeared as if he had never been there.

"Well that was creepy," Oliver muttered.

Barry nodded in agreement. Percy muttered a few choice curse words under his breath regarding Prometheus and his slimy attitude.

"Percy? Honestly I heard those and worse from my time in New Orleans with those sailors," Hazel scolded him, "I really don't want to hear them again."

What did she mean by that?

"Sorry," Percy muttered sheepishly.

"We should get going...," Cisco said looking around, "If Leo is anything like me I think he would have irritated Catlin by now."

* * *

Barry never expected to come across a perfectly calm and _clean_ room in the cortex with Leo sitting there. Catlin was busy typing something on a computer with Felicity while Dr. Wells reading some type of book in the corner of the room. Everything was quiet.

"I can't believe this place is still in one piece," Oliver commented dryly under his breath.

None of the people in the cortex had noticed them enter yet. Barry considered sneaking out of the room and return later but thought against it. Catlin would be mad if he did.

Then he heard someone suddenly grumble, "Damn it...opps I meant darn it!"

Barry quickly glanced to the source of the voice which was Frank. He was busy screwing an arrowhead back onto one of his arrows. A couple of them sat on the table in front of him with the arrowheads off and rope spilling out of the shafts.

"No one cares what you say Frank," Leo chuckled, "Plus damn does not count as a cuss word...I think."

He was tinkering with a bronze ball about the size of basketball with numerous wires sticking out of it. Off to the side the drone sat completely repaired except for an arrow shaft sticking out of one of the motors. Cisco _was not_ going to be happy when he saw that.

"You're the one who decided to unravel every single jettisoning arrow that took me six hours alone to make just one!" Frank grumbled.

He pricked himself with the arrowhead and cursed. Oliver winced sympathetically. Barry shot him a teasing smirk,

"You are fond of him aren't you? How many questions did he ask you? I swear I saw you eat three aspirins after you came in after you dropped him off."

"Shut up..." Oliver growled.

Barry decided he should shut his mouth. He really didn't want another arrow in his back. But he still wanted to tease Oliver about it later, this time with Felicity without Percy's friends in the room.

"I was trying to modify them!" Leo protested bringing Barry back to the conversation between the two boys.

"So they explode?" Frank scowled crossly rubbing his wounded finger, "Half the things you invent either explode...or send black smoke everywhere."

"Don't you two ever stop arguing?" Dr. Wells asked without looking up from his book.

"Ah...but Señor Zang that is what make me special no?" Leo smirked completely ignoring Dr. Wells.

He spun the metal sphere on his finger like a basketball.

"Don't call me that," Frank growled, "And please don't tell me that is the sphere that shoots out lasers."

Leo stuck his tongue out at him before placing the sphere back on the table. Laser shooter? What else did this kid invent?

"Isn't that your last name?" Leo asked teasingly.

"Yes it is you...you...báichī! Nándào nǐ hái yǒu bié de hǎo zuò bǐ rěnǎole wǒ?" Frank snapped at him making Leo roll his eyes.

Whoa...Frank spoke Chinese even though hours before hand he claimed he could not speak Mandarin very well despite it being his heritage?

"Interesting that your last name means 'Master of Bows' in Chinese," Oliver spoke up, "That explains why the Arrow told me you were good. And I must say your Mandarin is quite good."

Frank jumped sending the arrow he had in his lap to the ground. It impaled it self in the ground inches from his foot; not that the boy noticed.

"You speak Chinese?" he gaped.

Among several other languages as Barry had found out on the way here when a driver cut them off. He didn't understand Russian, Cantonese, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, or Arabic, he knew just by the tone of the words that they were not pretty in meaning.

"Yes...I'm quite fluent..." Oliver smiled, "As well as several other languages."

"Such as?" Leo asked.

Oliver glared at him a muttered, "ваш счастливый я не буду стрелять стрелку на вас ребенок!"

Leo's mouth dropped open and he didn't say anything.

"Russian? You speak Russian?" Felicity asked disbelievingly.

"Show off..." Barry muttered, "I wish I took a language class in school. And please don't tell me the translation...I have a feeling it wasn't anything good."

Oliver gave him a cocky smirk and nodded at Felicity.

"You guys are back already?" Catlin asked confused.

She put a tablet she had in her hands down on the table and straightened up her back.

"Yeah...and to be honest I'm surprised you didn't put Leo in the particle accelerator," Barry commented sitting down in a chair.

Hazel and Percy then came walking in. Hazel sat down next to Frank but Percy leaned against the table at an angle that he could see everyone. He nervously picked thorns out his jacket which had been torn to shreds by a thorn bush in the field. Barry shook his head remembering how long it had taken him and Oliver to untangle him. It was not totally the boy's fault however. Cisco had accidently wacked him in the back of the head with the metal detector while boarding the truck making the kid fall into the bush.

"It was quite tempting believe me..." Catlin grumbled brushing her hair out of her face, "Felicity stopped me...fortunately for him."

Barry chuckled when Leo gave Catlin a dirty look.

"I suggested they did something constructive...that didn't involve test driving the drone," Felicity sighed adjusting her glasses, "That was totally Leo who by the way got a big chewing out from Dr. Wells...so you guys don't have to do it; especially from _you_ , Oliver. Anyways Frank eventually had to shoot it out of the air with an arrow after several tries."

That explained why there were several arrows imbedded in the ceiling...

"Um Leo...could you please put the death ray sphere down..." Percy asked suddenly without looking up from his jacket, " You're making me nervous."

What was he talking about? Leo glared at him but put the sphere into his tool belt. How he was able to fit it in there Barry had no idea except that it fit.

"Death ray?" Cisco asked walking in with the metal detector on his shoulder.

Of course he was interested. Since Leo had repaired the drone Cisco had been interested in whatever the boy had invented and frequently asked about it (much to Catlin's and Dr. Wells' apparent annoyance).

"I replicated Archimedes' design on how to reflected light to burn up enemy ships or in this case anything I want to," Leo bragged, "I found some of his blueprints."

Percy face palmed and groaned, "I should have left you in New York."

"They already proved that didn't work," Felicity said looking up from her computer.

Barry remembered that they had proven it on the Myth Buster's show or something.

"And if it did work...I think it should be in more responsible hands," Dr. Wells commented dryly finally looking up from his book.

"That's what I say to him all the time," Frank sighed notching the arrow into his bow before releasing the tension (without releasing the arrow).

"Hey!" Leo protested.

"Hang on dude...you're telling me you found _the_ blueprints Archimedes wrote!?" Cisco grinned, "That is sweet!"

"Sorry bro...can't tell ya where I have them..." Leo said nervously after Hazel gave him a dirty look, "Hazel might have Frank shot an arrow at me."

It seemed that Hazel had a talent of keeping Leo in hand; somewhat.

"How can I possibly shoot you when my back is to you?" Frank grumbled.

He actually had a point there. Pun intended.

"I don't know if you can do trick shots!" Leo protested, "Such as shooting behind your back..."

"I can do that but...I do not like shooting arrows into people..." Frank snorted placing the arrow in his hands back into the quiver.

Barry smirked at Oliver's smile at the boy. These two were similar but only to a certain extent.

"And yet your idol is guy who does that all the time..." Leo smirked smugly.

Barry had to hold Oliver back from launching one of his flechettes at the kid.

"I'm pretty sure he had a good reason for that..." Frank said with a shrug.

" _Very_ good reasons," Oliver muttered under his breath.

Barry elbowed him in the rib hard to silence him.

"So did you get the info you needed?" Catlin asked raising an eyebrow at them.

She knew that they were trying to remain quiet about being the Arrow and Flash incognito.

"Yeah...and it is not particularly helpful..." Barry sighed.

That was when the crime monitor started beeping.

"I'm _really_ starting to hate that thing..." Barry muttered through gritted teeth.

Hazel gave him a confused look.

"Yo dude...you should get going. Remember you pissed the Flash off last time?" Cisco said glancing at him.

"Thank _so much_ for reminding me!" Barry scowled.

It was a good thing he was good at playing along with this type of thing.

"Hey I'm just saying..." Cisco said dialing his phone.

Barry just shook his head and left the room.

"How did he make the Flash mad at him?" Leo asked turning to Cisco.

"Um...he might have accidently stolen his food?" Cisco offered lamely before saying into his phone, "Oh yeah and Flash...we kind of need you right now."

A red blur streaked into the room and came to a stop showing a man dressed in a red suit with a gold lightning bolt symbol on his chest. Papers on the table were sent everywhere.

"You really need some paper weights..." Percy muttered glancing around.

"That is what I keep saying," Felicity grumbled picking the paper on the ground up.

"Now what do you need my help for?" Barry asked pretending to be annoyed "Sometimes the police can handle these situations you know."

He made his voice vibrate as well as his facial features.

"Robbery at the bank..." Cisco said taking a red licorice out of a container on the desk.

"Has any robber learned that I can literally put them in jail in approximately five point six seconds?" Barry grumbled this time annoyed for real.

It was quite annoying to stop robbers who apparently didn't learn from the mistakes of other robbers who had been stopped.

"Dude...why are you making your face vibrate?" Leo spoke up.

Seriously? Did the term _secret identity_ mean anything to this kid?

Barry turned towards him, "Because I want to...err...kid."

"Hey! I'm eighteen! Name is not kid...name is Leo," Leo protested, "Ya know...like the Zodiac symbol?"

"And yet you act like you're eight," Catlin muttered.

Leo glared at her.

"He calls me kid and I don't mind..." Percy teased.

"Robbery now...talk later. So go!" Oliver ordered, "Unless you want me to _call_ the Arrow over here to shot an arrow at you?"

Barry glared at him as best he could with his facial features vibrating before racing off. Oliver was so annoying sometimes...

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while but...do you know who the Flash really is?" Hazel asked turning to Percy, "Prometheus did mention that you _do_ know their civilian identity...in the field."

Oliver shot Percy a warning glance.

"Maybe..." Percy muttered avoiding Oliver's gaze, "And I swore on the River Styx not to say it so you guys are out of luck. I also happen to know the Arrow's identity but I would prefer not be sprouting an arrow from my throat or chest soooooooooooo...my mouth is shut."

Frank and Leo looked extremely disappointed at Percy's last statement; Leo more so than Frank. Felicity meanwhile glared at Oliver and cleared her throat. Oliver glared back at her and placed the flechette in his hand back on his belt.

"I'll be outside..." he grumbled as he left the room.

"Bro...not cool! Why did you not tell us before making the oath?" Leo whined not noticing at all what Oliver was about to do.

"Let's see...maybe because you can't seem to keep your mouth shut about anything?" Percy said innocently.

Leo's face turned beat red and he didn't reply making Hazel giggle. That was when Barry's voice came in over the intercom.

"You seriously have not heard of me?"

He must have been talking to the robbers.

"Hey Hank...its that guy again...maybe we should drop the cash and run..." came another man's voice who was possibly one of the robbers.

"Does he always talk to criminals?" Hazel asked Catlin.

"Sometimes..." she admitted.

"No...you do realize he can catch us you dope!" snarled another man's voice over the com, "I'm not going down without a fight."

"These guys have no idea what is coming to them..." Cisco grinned.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked turning to him.

"Just listen..." Cisco smirked taking a bite out of the licorice in his hands.

There came muffled blows and then silence. Seconds later Barry (Flash) raced into the room and dusted his hands off.

"You didn't hurt them to much...right?" Felicity winced.

"Unless you count hanging them from the chandler by their boxer shorts is hurting them," Barry mocked while he kept vibrating his voice as well as his facial features.

"Forget I said anything..." Felicity moaned covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"I was kidding...jeez...can a hero even crack a joke?" Barry snorted, "I just handcuffed them to the bank vault door."

"Hey Streak? I kind of curious to know who you are," Leo spoke up asking a similar question again this time with different words; as well as the _annoying_ nickname.

"Leo...you do realize he is not going to tell you," Frank muttered, "So give it up..."

"Maybe if you learn to keep your mouth shut I will..." Barry said while thinking 'over my dead body I will tell you'.

"Who told him that!?" Leo grumbled looking around at the people assembled.

"Guilty," Percy smirked raising his hand.

Leo gave him a disbelieving look.

"See you around I guess..." Barry winked.

He ran out to the entrance of S.T.A.R Labs after placing his suit back where it belonged. Oliver who was outside looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"You absolutely sure about this? You don't have to fake an injury. Plus I don't want to hear you complain about this later."

"I'm so going to regret this later..." Barry muttered to himself but aloud he said, "Yeah I'm sure...unless you want the kids finding out our identities which will result in at least one of them sprouting an arrow from his back...no make that two of them."

He had already talked about this with Oliver before they had entered S.T.A.R Labs earlier; after they returned back from the field. Barry knew Cisco at some point would say the Flash hated him (Barry) which was ironic ever since the Flash was himself. So in order to make that statement stand Barry had to fake "receiving" a punch from the Flash. Once again he had to say it sounded super weird talking about himself.

"No...I really don't," Oliver groused.

Then he suddenly punched Barry in the eye making him fall the ground. Without warning to...

"You didn't have to do it that hard!" Barry winced getting to his feet, "And how about a warning next time!?"

He rubbed his eye which already had started to swell.

"You said to make it realistic..." Oliver smirked, "Plus you heal fast..."

Barry glared at him but didn't complain. At least the bruise looked real.

"Ouch...what happened to your eye?" Hazel winced when they walked back into the cortex.

Barry had a feeling it was black and purple at this point.

"The Flash found me and decided to punch me for taking his pizza..." he grumbled casting a dirty look at Oliver.

Catlin handed him an ice pack that he gratefully placed over the black eye. Leo knocked a glass pencil cup on the desk. Barry made no move to catch it knowing that the boy was trying to see if the Flash was present in the room.

"Seriously Leo?" Felicity grumbled picking the shards of glass off the ground.

Hazel bent down to help her but not before giving Leo a disapproving look.

"I wanted to see if the Streak was still here but in his civilian identity!" Leo said earnestly.

"Leo...don't make me send you back to New York the hard way..." Percy threatened.

"Fine...I'll keep my mouth shut now..." Leo scowled, "Happy!?"

He grumpily sat down in a chair and started playing around with some wires from his tool belt not really making anything from it.

"I bet you won't keep your mouth shut for even five minutes..." Oliver snorted.

Leo glared at him but kept his mouth shut.

"So...when are planning when we should go...well you know...go after Shenka?" Barry asked.

"You are seriously going after her after she almost killed you guys with that giant snake?" Hazel asked looking up at him from her position on the ground, "That is the...um...I can't remember the word for it."

"Stupidest thing you've heard?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Hazel groaned, "Ugh...I hate slang...it changes to much."

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Wells asked.

"I...nothing," Hazel blushed furiously.

"What are you hiding?" Oliver asked without malice (surprisingly).

Percy sighed deeply, "Hazel likes talking this way...there is nothing wrong with it."

"I agree..." Catlin smiled.

Oliver watched Percy uncertainly but didn't have a come back. Dr. Wells eyed Hazel with a pondering look in his eyes. But he kept quiet about whatever he was thinking about.

"So when do you plan to leave?" Frank asked Barry.

"Not sure..." Barry admitted, "That is what I just asked."

In reality he planned to leave with Percy and Frank as soon as it got dark (no doubt Leo would try to follow). But when the time came to leave he and Oliver would come in their gear.

"So what are we suppose to do until then?" Frank asked.

In response Barry's phone rang.

"Barry...its Iris," came Iris's voice.

She sounded annoyed.

"H-h-hi Iris," Barry said nervously, "What's up?"

"And yet he says he doesn't have a crush on her..." Leo smirked.

Percy smacked him in the back of the head to shut him up. Oliver smirked,

"Told you he couldn't keep his mouth shut for five minutes."

Leo glared at him.

"In reality he kept it shut for two..." Felicity snorted.

Barry shushed them in order to hear Iris response. It came after several uncomfortable minutes.

"Come down to Jitters...I need to talk to you," came Iris's reply.

She didn't sound pleased.

"Alone?" Barry winced.

"Who are you planning to bring?" Iris asked suspiciously.

"Um nobody..." Barry glanced nervously at around at his friends.

Hazel just shook her head a muttered something about lovesick boys.

"Fine then...how quick can you get here?" Iris asked annoyed.

"Um...pretty quick..." Barry winced knowing it was true.

"Ok...then get your ass over here," Iris grumbled.

The phone went dead then. With a sigh Barry tucked it into his pocket.

"She does _not_ sound happy..." Percy chuckled, "Reminds me of the time I accidently broke Annabeth's Elbert Einstein statue. I had to hide at the bottom of the lake for an _entire week_ after that incident."

"Clearly you and your girlfriend have issues," Felicity smirked.

"Nah...we don't...it is just our parents are rivals," Percy made a face, "Athena and Poseidon. Ring any bells?"

"Actually yes..." Cisco admitted.

"Good luck with your angry girlfriend," Leo smirked at Barry, "What ever she needs to talk to you about."

Before Barry could figure out whether to punch Leo or not, Frank came up behind him and slapped a piece of duck tape on his mouth. Cisco burst out laughing at Leo's startled expression.

"What!? Catlin asked me to do it..." Frank protested at Dr. Well's annoyed look.

Catlin shrugged and gave an innocent smile, "He'll stay quiet for a couple of hours now. I gave Frank extra strength duck tape."

"Mmmmmmm!" Leo muttered struggling to peel the tape off his mouth.

Hazel just shook her head and chuckled.

"You okay Barry?" Percy asked worriedly seeing Barry's upset face, "You don't seem to happy to go see her."

"I swear if it is about the Flash I'm going to bang my head into the wall..." Barry grumbled putting on his jacket, "And for the last time Leo...she is NOT my girlfriend."

What ever Iris was angry about it could not be good...

* * *

 **Again a pretty long chapter but not that long. I'm trying to make the story spread out without being cut short.**

 **Translation from Chinese.**

 **Báichī!: Idiot!**

 **Nándào nǐ hái yǒu bié de hǎo zuò bǐ rěnǎole wǒ? : Do you have anything else better to do than annoy me?**

 **Translation from Russian:**

 **ваш счастливый я не буду** **стрелять стрелку на вас ребенок: You're lucky I wont shoot an arrow at you kid.**

 **Let me see...oh yeah. Platinum really does weigh that much. I had to do a report on it once and that is some of the info I kind of remembered.**

 **So anyways...this is it for this chapter. I think several more are on the way. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter for you guys. I'm sorry to say that this is the last one. Whoa...I feel like Barry after he ran for six hundred miles(wait never mind that comment; he could do that in like three minutes without feeling tired after). Anyways my head hurts and I'm tired. I hate finals :p Anyways I have something important to tell you guys who follow this story. I have set up a poll on my profile for a possible new story regarding The Flash. Please check it out and vote. Shoutouts because I love you guys and your support!**

 **MaddyR: Are you mad at me? XD If so...sorry. But every hero has a weakness...otherwise they would be _to_ powerful and that is not possible for anyone to have. For example Barry has constantly eat otherwise he will pass out from having to low glucose levels and Percy's weakness is his loyalty to his friends. Yeah I agree with the stick part; weakness don't necessary need to be an actually physical object. And you are welcome for the update. :)**

 **stormwingsky: Thank you :) Yeah XD Leo is sometimes a loveable dummy...just like Barry (Psst...don't tell either of them I said that)**

 **Guest: Thanks :) Yeah I really don't watch Arrow as much as Flash so I really didn't know if she knew he spoke Russian. Thanks though for telling me she does :)**

 **LittleManY2K: Thank you so much for your really sweet review :) It made me smile!**

 **fantasylover4evr: It might be :) And yeah...I so thought that after reading _Percy Jackson's Guide to Greek Myths_. The temptation was to great so I put it in here :)**

 **Huntress Kalypso: Thanks :)**

 **a random person: You'll see why Iris is mad XD Yep...Leo can only stay quiet for two minutes. I so wanted to put that in because in the book series I noticed that he never stops talking XD But that is why we love him no? Duct tape does work wonders...I had to use duct tape once to tape a broken cooking tool (my dad dropped it) back together. It still is holding even though it has been quite a while since I did it. Barry has to pretend The Flash hates him (I will explain more in this chapter) because Leo suspects its him. So in order to prevent him from finding out he does have to fake a few things. I know Barry never steals (and I know he never will) but I always wonder what Joe thinks when food goes missing in the house...**

 **deverest: I should totally do that XD Let's see if I can fit it in here :)**

 **Cynder2013: (Chapter 2) Ah...I see what you mean. However Frank did not formally meet them :) (Chapter 4) I'm sorry if it seemed off track but several people asked me to put that in there. Plus what I put was how you say it instead of the symbols (that would make it to confusing). I already have some ideas set out for more Percy J characters to appear.**

 **summerrunner74: I know :) But I forgot to list them there XD Thanks for telling me. You sound very excited for it :3 I bet they'll make Hawkgirl bada**.**

 **sweetchick621: Thank you :) Yeah I really wanted the two to have a quick conversation in Chinese XD**

 **Viici: Hi V! I'm glad you got an account :) And thank you! Btw I already have Beta but thank you for offering!**

 **darthpaolo2001: -shrugs- People wanted me to do that so I did it. I thought it would make the story more interesting :) Thank you though!**

 **Dani Mclean: XD I would really pity Barry after that :) Thank you. :) I love Frank. He is one of my favorite characters (after Percy of course). He really doesn't get much credit in fandoms which is why I wanted to give him a chance here. Maybe I will let him find out :) He probably would faint when finding out Oliver is the Arrow XD And thank you for the grammar check! I'll be sure to correct it here if I did it here!**

 **Total Day Dreamer: Thank you ^^ And here's the update! :D**

 **deverest: Thank you! And yes I have some ideas about Flash Season 2. I bet they would make it just as amazing a season 1.**

 **Phew that was a lot of shout outs. Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Plot is all mine as well as Sweetchick (NOBODY HAS PERMISSION TO STEAL IT!), Shenka mine and Sweetchick, and the characters go to their respectable creators( Percy Jackson characters to Rick Riodan; Flash characters to DC Comics/CW channel).**

* * *

"Why are you mad at me?" Barry sighed sliding into a seat in front of Iris at Jitters.

She sat there looking really ticked off; that was until she noticed his eye.

"What on earth happened to your eye!?" Iris asked wide eyed.

He touched it lightly and winced. It was nearly healed but it still hurt like hell.

"Um...slammed into a door...don't worry it's almost healed..." Barry faltered, "So why did you call me...again?"

Her anger instantly blossomed after that.

"The reason why I called you is because you didn't tell me you didn't tell me you nearly died last night when the warehouse in the middle of no where collapsed!" Iris snapped.

Oh right...that giant snake thing. He really didn't want to remember it.

"Sorry," Barry winced.

That was the worst thing he could have said.

"Sorry?! SORRY!? Sorry doesn't cut it!" Iris grumbled, "You know what my dad would do if you died!"

She did have a point there.

"The Flash got me out of there so I'm fine..." Barry mumbled.

He really hated lying to her.

"Hmpf..." Iris glared at him for a moment before her glare softened, "I'm just glad you are ok."

"Yeah me to..." he sighed.

They sat there uncomfortably for several minutes.

"So any info on that murder?" Iris asked.

Really?

"Little...in fact I was busy looking at _that_ before you called me," Barry grumbled, "So now that you are done being angry with me can I please go?"

He really didn't want to be chewed out anymore. It made him feel like an eleven year old again.

"I guess so..." Iris sighed, "Just don't get into any trouble..."

Barry decided not to mention that he always tended to get into trouble with his alter ego before he left.

* * *

"Where are the kids?" he asked as he entered the cortex at S.T.A.R Labs.

Oliver and Felicity were also no where to be seen.

"Out..." Catlin muttered, "Which is a relief. I don't mind them...except for Leo."

Barry rolled his eyes and sat down in a nearby chair. Percy walked in then. Apparently he decided to come back because no doubt his friend had gotten on his nerves.

"Can I hang with you for a while? Because any second now I am going to be incredibly tempted to send Leo back to New York in a box," Percy grumbled leaning against the table.

That would be funny to watch. though Barry highly doubted there was a box large enough to shove Leo in.

"He's getting on your nerves?' Cisco smirked looking at him.

"A bit...," Percy grumbled, "And I just IM'd my girlfriend who is now incredibly ticked off that I snuck over here again. She still wants to meet Harrison Wells. Apparently the autograph wasn't enough."

He winced and rubbed his ear as if his girlfriend's shouting/yelling had made him almost deaf.

Dr. Wells said, "Well if she ever comes over I will more than happy to talk to her. She seems to be very intelligent."

"If she does I'm stuffing bee's wax in my ears," Percy muttered through gritted teeth, "And she _is_ incredibly smart. Ask her anything about architecture and you'll have an entire handbook read to you."

Barry chuckled at Percy's statement but could tell the boy still had distaste for Dr. Wells. He couldn't blame him.

"Instant messaged your girlfriend? How did you do that because last I checked technology blows up around you," Cisco said.

That is all he got out of Percy's sentence? The kid wanted privacy about what he could do and Barry respected that.

"I have my ways..." Percy sighed, "Shouldn't you know by now that I want privacy? I could get in trouble by telling you certain things."

He nervously fiddled with his sweater's zipper. Catlin and Barry shared confused looks about the boy's statement but decided to ignore it. Hopefully Cisco would stay quiet about it. He did but mentioned something else.

"Just wondering kid out of the blue but...is Frank related to John Carter of Mars?' Cisco grinned, "Because that would be really cool."

Again with the stupid character comparisons.

"If he heard you say that he wouldn't get it," Percy grunted, "And no he is not. Oh and word of advice...don't mention the video game _God of War_ around Ares...or Mars. He'll beat you up if you do."

Catlin snorted with laughter at Cisco's struck expression.

"I really want to keep my teeth so I won't," he gulped.

In the hallway Barry heard someone cursing. Oliver then came limping it.

"I going to kill that kid..." he growled rubbing a bruise on his leg.

Barry had a bad feeling about who he was talking about. Percy answered his suspicions.

"What did Leo do this time?" the boy sighed.

"Trip wired my motorcycle," Oliver grumbled, "I nearly fell off it when trying to get off it. That's the reason I have this bruise."

How was that even possible!?

"How do you trip wire a motorcycle?" Catlin asked baffled.

"I learned not to question what Leo can do," Percy muttered rubbing his forehead, "It is rather confusing."

"I understand why..." Barry muttered.

Leo would have defiantly earned a place in the Genus Book of World Records for that one.

"This is what worries me...what are we to do if your friends find out...about this?" Catlin asked gesturing around.

He did have a point there. Barry would have hated to see Percy's friends' attitude toward him if they found out. He didn't think it would be pretty for anyone.

"Run me to Bermuda...that's what..." Percy said with dark humor.

What did he even mean by that?

"You mean your friends will be mad at you?" Cisco asked.

"Nah...annoyed yes...mad maybe," Percy sighed.

He scratched his head before asking, "How many more hours to night fall?"

"Two..." Dr. Wells said.

"Then what the heck am I suppose to do to then?" Percy grumbled, "Sleep?"

He didn't sound to happy about having to wait.

"You can watch Barry face plant on the treadmill?" Cisco said innocently.

Barry glared at him. Why did he always have to bring that up? It was not fun having Catlin bandage up the bruise(s) he received after that.

"What!?" Cisco said trying to defend himself.

"You are impossible..." Catlin chuckled.

Barry caught Percy looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked.

He hoped it wasn't something bad.

"Your eye is completely healed...how the heck are you and I suppose to explain _that_!?" Percy asked.

Great...he had forgotten about that. Sometime super healing was annoying. This was not going to be easy to explain.

"I'll just say the Flash didn't punch me that hard..." Barry said half-heartedly.

That had to be one of the lamest excuses he had come up with in a while.

"Pretty lame excuse...even _I_ would not even fall for that one..." Percy snorted.

Catlin rolled her eyes and started typing something on the computer muttering something about how foolish men were sometimes.

"Then what do you suggest?" Barry sighed.

He had a feeling the answer would not be good.

"Come in your gear...Oliver as well...," Dr. Wells said thoughtfully, "We'll come up with something...to explain why you...'disappered'."

Barry nodded and quickly changed into his suit before sitting down. Percy muttered,

"I'm never going to get used to that..."

"You sound like Diggle..." Barry snorted.

"Who?"

"Forget it..." Barry sighed, "Point is I've already changed and someone else has to 'disappear'."

Oliver scowled at him,

"I get it already...show off."

He quickly left to change into his gear. Frank came in several seconds later. He literally almost fell flat on his back when he did a double take at the sight of the 'Flash'.

"Oh...maybe I should leave..." he gulped when he spotted Barry.

He kind of sounded frightened.

"Don't worry kid I'm not going to punch you like I did to that Allen kid," Barry chuckled while disguising his voice and facial features.

Why was the kid so nervous?

"In that case I'll sit down..." Frank said, "I'm guessing Barry cleared out of here? Oliver to?"

For some reason he stayed several feet away from Barry. No doubt he was not sure if he was going to be punched for breathing on him or something.

"They did..." Catlin said, "Flash said it would probably be better if he and the...um Arrow went to the warehouse."

Barry rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. Oliver walked in holding his bow and chuckled,

"I see you scared the kid. Do it again and I'll shoot an arrow at you."

Wow...he was being protective. Frank scooted closer to Oliver and glanced at Barry nervously.

"Did not!" Barry protested hotly, "Shoot me and I'll catch it."

Oliver nocked an arrow but Percy interceded before anything bad happened.

"Let's not get into fights." he sighed standing between the two of them, "Gods, Frank I thought you got over your fear of Arion."

Barry shook his head as Percy's friend's expression. Despite Frank looking like he had seen many battles (God knows where) he seemed to be jumpy around things out of the ordinary (which was ironic since he could do things out of the ordinary himself).

"Not quite..." Frank muttered, "I'm going to have a deep fear for anything that can break the sound barrier from now on...err...no offense Flash."

He gulped and nervously looked at the bow in Oliver's hand.

"None taken..." Barry sighed, "I'm not going to punch you ok? So you don't need to act all nervous around me."

Frank nodded but he wouldn't move an inch from his spot. Oliver glared at Barry but didn't do anything related to arrows. For this he was grateful. He hated Oliver's 'training' exercises.

"So you ready to head out?" Percy asked turning to Barry.

"Yeah," Barry shrugged, "I'm guessing you are taking some sort of transportation there."

"Um yeah...I don't want my stomach going to my throat like last time," Percy grumbled.

Was he ever going to let that one go? Probably not.

"You guys aren't leaving me behind," Leo grinned as he walked into the room with Hazel.

Percy groaned and banged his head on the table, "So much for _only_ four people going."

Felicity walked in (who knows where she had gone) and cleared her throat at Oliver who had a tranquilizer arrow in his hand. He glared at her and she glared back. Felicity won the staring contest which made Oliver begrudgingly put the arrow by in his quiver.

"Fine you can come...as long as you know...don't flame up," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"I'll try...no promises," Leo smirked.

How were they going to sneak around with a kid who could light himself on fire?

"Now all we have to do is find that warehouse..." Frank said.

He nervously plucked at his bow string.

"I found out where that warehouse is..." Cisco said, "Its located near the beach."

When did he look _that_ up? Perhaps he did it when Barry was at Jitters.

"If you don't mind...I'm going to stay here," Hazel sighed, "I don't think Nyx's daughter would be pleased to find out I am a daughter of Hades...I mean Pluto. Ugh...just forget it!"

What was she talking about?

* * *

Barry came to a stop in front of the warehouse that Cisco had located viva satellite and waited for the others to arrive. They did after several minutes. Percy and Leo arrived first somehow...Barry had no idea how they had gotten there so quickly. Frank arrived with Oliver viva motorcycle about half an hour after Barry had arrived.

"You like him don't you?" he smirked to Oliver quietly while the boy's talked quietly among themselves.

"Shut up alright?" Oliver grumbled, "You're going to tease me about this continuously aren't you?"

Barry smirked as the boys approached them.

"So we are all here...now what?" Leo asked.

He scuffled his feet nervously.

"Sneak in...knock her out...done," Percy said counting off his words with his fingers.

Frank raised an eyebrow at the statement but didn't say anything. He nervously fingered something in his fingers.

"You want to say something?" Oliver asked turning to him.

Wow...he was actual going to listen to someone else's idea for once? That was shocker. Normally he wanted to call the shots.

"Maybe Flash should scan the perimeter first...and um...you and I do recon on the roof or something," Frank swallowed nervously, "Percy and Leo can be lookout."

Barry nodded impressed with the kid's idea. It was military worthy.

"Good idea..." Percy said.

Frank smiled slightly and glanced down at whatever was in his hand. It was a Sacrifice Metal; given to living family members whose loved one committed an Act of Valor in battle but was killed in action.

"We'll make it out Frank," Percy said looking at his friend with a smile, "Don't worry. She would be proud of you."

Who was he talking about?

"I know..." Frank sighed heavily, "Let's go before I change my mind."

He nocked a grappling hook arrow and shot it toward the roof. Soon he and Oliver were on the top and were scanning the surrounding areas. Barry quickly ran around the perimeter and did not locate any sign of Shenka. That was when he heard someone scream from the front of the warehouse. It happened to be where Leo and Percy were doing look out. He quickly raced over there fearing that something went wrong.

"Are you two alright?" he asked coming to a stop in front of them.

He could not see any imminent danger.

"Nothing unless you count a stupid squirrel that was stuck in the trash cans," Leo muttered, "That's what made Percy scream like a girl."

Barry snorted. Seriously? All that fuss over a stupid squirrel? Unless you count the factor that you were looking for a Metahuman/demigod that controlled darkness in near pitch black conditions...then almost any noise would make you jump.

"Hey man you did too...so don't try to act all macho about it," Percy growled.

"Whatever..." Leo snorted.

Frank and Oliver dropped down in front of them making Leo jump several feet in the air and curse in Spanish.

"We heard the scream...what happened?" Oliver asked.

Frank chuckled at Leo's startled expression. The boy had been frightened out of his mind; but he deserved it for teasing Percy.

"Rodent issue," Barry said dryly.

"That is not all you have to worry about..." came a voice.

All of them whirled around to find Shenka standing about five feet away from them. Somehow she had snuck up on them.

"I see you two don't give up..." she chuckled.

Percy pulled out his sword and Oliver and Frank nocked an arrow. Leo picked up a thick stick on the ground and held it like a baseball bat.

"Really?" Percy asked disbelievingly, "Wouldn't a flaming hammer be better?"

Flaming hammer?

"Hey! My tool belt is on recharge mode..." Leo protested, "And um...Dark Shadows lady...don't you mean the five of us don't give up?"

Recharge mode? And why was he comparing her to some old black and white, horror television show from the 1960's?

"Leo?" Oliver asked training the arrow on Shenka.

"Yeah Robin Hood?"

"Shut up..." Oliver grumbled.

Leo nodded and shut his mouth with a snap. Barry charged at Shenka but slammed into a wall of darkness. Great he had completely forgotten she could do that.

"I hate it when she does that..." he groaned struggling to his feet.

Shenka waved her hand and a cloud of shadows morphed into a two large wolves with blood red eyes. The lager of the two snarled and lunged at Frank while the other took off for Percy.

"You got this one?" Barry asked Oliver.

"Yep...now go!" he grumbled.

Barry nodded and took off for the other one. Oliver shot an arrow at the one charging at him and Frank but the arrow lodged itself in the beast's chest. It didn't faze it at all. It snarled and bared its teeth at the two. Oliver shoved Frank (who had turned absolutely pale) behind him and asked,

"Any ideas kid?"

"Nope...even my arrows wouldn't effect it..." Frank gulped, "Because the one you used was one of mine. Leo had switched it out..."

"I'm going to kill that kid if we survive this..." Oliver growled as the snarling beast drew closer, "I was hoping that was one of the exploding arrows."

Then there came a loud banshee like shriek and Leo brought the flaming end of the large stick he held down on the creature's head. It instantly dissolved with a howl.

"Dude really?" Frank asked Leo.

He smirked and twirled the flaming stick in his hand like a baton.

"How did _that_ work?" Oliver asked disbelievingly.

"What? It works in video games," Leo protested against Oliver's shocked look, "And it worked here to. And please don't kill me..."

Meanwhile the other wolf tried leaping at Percy but Barry managed to get there and shove him out of the way in time. The beast pinned him down instead and bared its fangs with a furious snarl. Barry struggled to keep it from biting him in the throat. The creature's rank breath stank badly. Since when did shadow creature's have bad breath?

'You get her...I'll handle this thing..." he shouted at Percy.

The boy nodded and turned to Shenka who drew a black sword out of nowhere. She had created it out of the shadows. What else could she make from the stuff?!

"You wish to fight me boy?" she asked coldly.

She circled the boy who calmly twirled his sword in his right hand. He didn't seem at all fazed by her.

"Yeah...and I'm going to kick your ass..." Percy smirked.

She drew her lips back in a snarl and lunged at him. Both started to engage in a sword fight. A low growl brought Barry back to his current problem.

"Ok boy...time that you are put down..." he grunted as the wolf continued to strain for his throat.

He rapidly vibrated his hands and with a startled yelp the wolf dissolved into shadow. Barry lay on the ground panting; his heart just about beating out of his chest from the narrow escape. Leo's face appeared over him and for some reason was holding a stick that would have made a perfect Tiki torch at a party.

"That was sweet..." the boy grinned holding a hand out to Barry, "I was about to uh...whack him in the head with the flaming stick but what you did worked just fine."

Barry grinned back and allowed Leo to help him to his feet. He turned just in time to see Percy inflict a vicious wound on Shenka's arm.

"Wretched boy!" she screamed clutching her arm as blood flowed.

A sudden gust of wind blew Percy backwards head over heels. Oliver barely had time to catch him before he slammed into the warehouse.

"Perc you ok?" Frank asked nervously.

Leo and Barry rushed up as well. Besides a nasty looking gash on his forehead the boy was completely unscathed.

"Yeah..." Percy groaned staggering to his feet, "I'm fine. Note to self...don't make someone like her angry."

Before anyone could move walls of darkness erupted around them enveloping them in a prison made of solid shadow. Great...

"You fools...don't you realize that at night I am the most powerful?" came Shenka's voice sneeringly from outside the shadow.

"Oops..." Leo muttered quietly, "Our bad."

Shenka chuckled quietly as her footsteps circled around the prison. Percy struck at the wall with his sword only to create a shower of sparks as his sword bounced off the wall. His sword (for reasons Barry could still not figure out) glowed faintly proving light in the darkness.

"Schist," Percy muttered.

"Watch your language kid..." Oliver warned.

Barry thought about stating what Percy was really talking about but decided it was a bad idea. Hazel was listening in on the com and if he stated something geeky then she might get suspicious about his real identity.

"Its not a bad word...its metamorphic rock that...you know just forget it. I'm not a geek like my girlfriend," Percy muttered.

Leo snorted.

"You're trapped heroes...and there is nothing you can do about it," Shenka chuckled quietly.

"What do you want from Central City?" Barry asked.

He had a bad feeling about her answer.

"Oh nothing...and ever since you are stuck there permanently, " Shenka sighed with a board tone, "I guess I should tell you. My plan is simple. In order to take all the cash I want the entire city will be thrown into pitch darkness for ten hours. Crime will run wild and you Flash cannot do anything about it as you will be stuck here...dying from lack of oxygen."

She was right. Already Barry could feel the air in the tight space growing stale.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because I hate this city...after all it was responsible for the death of my father," Shenka snarled, "So it will be pay back against it!"

Her footsteps died away.

"B...err...Flash are you okay?' Cisco's voice came over the com.

Way to close...with revealing the secret identity thing.

"Yeah we are fine...except the fact that we are losing oxygen right now..." Barry wheezed.

Around him Oliver and the kids started trying to take in the air before it disappeared completely.

"Can't...you...do the...super...sonic...thing?" Percy panted.

He sounded like he was having an asthma attack. Which was strange because he didn't seem to have the condition at all.

"No kid...I need 5.3 miles to do that," Barry said sucking in more oxygen, "This is only...5.3 feet...roughly. And I can't phase us all through."

It would be to difficult to. Also there was the crazy woman outside they had to worry about.

"So we are dying here...great," Leo said sarcastically.

"Is there anyway we can get out?" Oliver asked.

Frank looked up suddenly and asked, "Percy? What did Prometheus tell you exactly? Was it...if _darkness overcomes you only the fire of life will light your way_?"

"Something like that..." Percy panted swaying slightly.

Then his face turned to horror.

"Frank no...you can't be serious man..." Percy said worriedly turning to his friend, "You don't have much left to burn."

Barry and Oliver shared confused looks. What was he talking about?

"I have to Percy..." Frank panted.

"Frank no!" protested Hazel's voice from Barry's headset.

That shout just about shattered his eardrums. Barry winced and rubbed his ears which were ringing.

"I have to Hazel..." Frank responded.

He swallowed hard.

"Man...if you do this wrong..." Leo started.

"I know..." Frank said turning to him.

He handed the Sacrifice Metal to Percy.

"Give this to Hazel...if anything goes wrong..."

Percy's hand closed tightly onto the metal, "Of course...but promise me nothing will go wrong."

Frank avoided his gaze and wouldn't answer. Instead he drew a piece of wood from the strange pouch hanging on his belt. He muttered something under his breath and it ignited.

"What is he doing?" Barry asked worriedly as the boy touched the flaming stick to the wall.

The boy winced as if he were immense pain. But the wall started thinning.

"That's...his...lifeline..." Percy panted swaying slightly, "Everyone...has weaknesses. Physical or mental...his...happens...to...be...physical."

"What happens if it completely burns?" Oliver asked.

"He'll...die."

There was silence. Barry understood at once what Prometheus meant by the statement he had said. In order to prevent anyone else from dying Frank was literally sacrificing his life to save them. After a couple of minutes the boy burnt a hole that made the entire 'prison' crumble. He collapsed to the ground.

"Put the fire out!" Percy shouted.

He took his jacket off and beat the flames out rapidly. Frank groaned in pain but managed to pick himself up in a sitting position.

"How...much...is...left?"

Percy opened his hand up to show a piece of wood no longer than four inches long.

"Not much dude..."

"How did you...?" Shenka faltered and took a step back.

Before she could do anything else Barry punched her and knocked her out.

"Though boys were never suppose to hit a girl..." Leo smirked.

"Shut up..." Barry grumbled.

Before anyone could move a man appeared in front of them. He was dressed in a long black robe that went down to his feet.

"Grimm Reaper alert!" Leo shouted.

"Really Leo Valdez?" the man sighed, "Couldn't you at least have the decency to call me by my full name?"

"Thanatos," Percy said with distaste, "I thought you said the next time we met it would be under less favorable circumstances."

The Greek god of Death? Really?

"Unfortunately that doesn't apply to this time," Thanatos smirked slightly, "I'm here for her."

He gestured at Shenka's unconscious form.

Barry's throat tightened and he asked, "Did...I kill her?"

"No...she just so happens to be one of the few mortals that has escaped my clutches over the years," Thanatos said turning toward Leo.

"What?" he protested.

"Wait you died and came back to life?" Oliver asked.

"Long story..." Leo grumbled, "You know what...I'll let you guys finish talking. I'm going over there out of earshot."

He left no doubt for his own reasons.

"I'm also looking at you...Mr. Queen," Thanatos said turning to Oliver, "That pit you used to bring your sister back to life also has had many souls escape my clutches."

Oliver paled immensely. Barry couldn't blame him. That was super creepy having the god of death know who you were even in disguise.

"Wait...Oliver you are the Arrow?" Frank squeaked, "Which means...Barry is the Flash?"

Barry nodded slowly while silently thanking God that Leo had left before this came up.

"Yes kid...and don't tell Leo," Oliver grumbled.

Frank nodded slowly.

"So why are you here to collect...um Shenka?" Percy asked.

"Her mother...Nyx is most displeased with her attitude here. So she gave Hades permission to bring her in for a trial," Thanatos said with a sigh.

He picked up the woman and she disappeared into nothingness.

"Do not think that you have gotten off easily this time Frank Zang," Thanatos said turning to the boy, "You are still destined to die seeing that wood burn."

Frank nodded slowly and got to his feet. Oliver put his hand protectively on the boy's shoulder. Thanatos then turned to Barry who gave a slight shiver. This man had no doubt taken his mother.

"Mr. Allen...I know you hate me for the death of your mother," the god sighed, "But heed this warning. If you succeed in your plan of saving her from her fate...your changed past will change your future."

Barry nodded. He understood what the man meant. But would he take the advice when the time came?

"I now must go..." Thanatos sighed, "Lord Hades calls me."

Then he disappeared leaving behind the scent of death.

* * *

"So what happened to Shenka?" Cisco asked.

"You really don't want to know..." Barry warned.

It was the day after the final fight with Shenka and Percy and his friend's were preparing to leave. Frank proved trustworthy in the sense he did not mention to Leo or even Hazel about finding out the Flash's and Arrow's secret identity.

Percy nodded curtly to him before saying, "Before my friends and I leave is it possible for me to use the restroom?"

"Go ahead..." Catlin smiled, "I think you know where it is."

The boy nodded and left the room.

"Well I guess this it man," Leo grinned at Cisco, "I'm going to miss having someone who loves building things like me."

"I'm not..." Oliver muttered.

Leo scowled at him.

"We're going to miss you guys as well," Hazel smiled, "It was enjoyable meeting you."

She gave Catlin a quick hug before joining Frank at the door way. That was when Percy literally came flying backwards through it as if someone had sucker punched him.

"Annabeth seriously?" he grunted clutching his jaw, "Who told you I was here?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain..." scowled a blond girl coming into the room, "Did you really think I was going to let you leave here with me meeting Harrison Wells? Oh and your mom told me."

Percy groaned.

"Dude your girlfriend can punch," Cisco smirked.

Percy shot him a filthy look as he got to his feet.

"Ah...you must be Annabeth," Dr. Wells smiled coming up in his wheelchair, "Percy has...talked about you."

"He has?" Annabeth shot her boyfriend a glare before turning back to Dr. Wells, "I have so many questions."

"Perhaps the next time you are in Central City," he smiled, "Your boyfriend seems quite keen to get home."

"Quite..." Percy muttered shooting Barry a quick glance.

He nodded understanding what the boy meant. Annabeth sighed and said, "Alright...but Percy you better tell me the next time you are going otherwise I will do more than sucker punch you."

"Yes mam..." Percy grumbled.

He shook Barry's hand, "I hope we can see each other again."

"Yeah...its nice to have your help when we need it," Barry smiled.

The boy smiled back and he and his friends exited the room.

"They suck at goodbyes..." Oliver chuckled.

Barry rolled his eyes but he wondered if the boy would ever return. But he never did.

* * *

 **Done guys...I'm so sorry I had to end it.**

 **Fun Fact for you guys. Did you know that the Justice League members were modeled after the Greek gods? Aquaman was modeled after Poseidon. I think Green Lantern/Green Arrow were molded after Apollo. And Flash was modeled after Hermes. Cool huh?**

 **Anyways please review!**


	6. Important Note

**Hi readers...**

 **I know you are all wondering what my next story is going to be about :)**

 **So I decided to give you notice on this one.**

 **I will be posting (soon after I finish revising it) a HTTYD crossover to Flash.**

 **I know it sounds weird but trust me...I changed ALOT on how this would work.**

 **The title name is Night Rider.**

 **Thank you for all your support :)**


End file.
